


Lessons

by liketogetlost



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Who's to say that love needs to be soft and gentle?</i> - Secretary</p><p>Eduardo Saverin, junior at a private high school, enters into a less than traditional relationship with his Computer Science teacher Mr. Zuckerberg.</p><p>For the prompt: Teacher!Mark/Student!Eduardo and bottom Eduardo. Contains strong Dom/sub themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson One

"Mr. Saverin, would you collect the reports?"

Eduardo nodded at Mr. Zuckerberg as he stood, adjusting his loosened uniform tie. He turned and started at the desk behind his own as Mr. Zuckerberg went on about that day's lesson.

With every step his hands shook a little, and when he passed his friend Chris's desk he took his report and the paper bounced in his hand. Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked at him but Eduardo ignored him.

When he reached Mr. Zuckerberg's desk he placed the stack of papers on top of his closed laptop. Up close, his dark stare was even more unnerving and even more exciting. The teacher looked up at him and removed his glasses.

"Mr. Saverin, did you do your assignment last night?"

 _Hand gripping his cock, bottom lip tight between his teeth, there was light from the hallway creeping into his bedroom where the door was opened. He'd told him to leave it that way, because that's how he always did his homework._

 _He worked himself faster, thinking of full, red lips, soft curls and strong hands gripping markers and writing lines on the board. His mother called him down for dinner and he swore, stroking quickerfasterharder. Fuck, there was sweat on his brow and his knees were shaking as he stood in front of his desk and, God, his fucking mouth_ \--

Eduardo pulled a piece of notebook paper from his pocket and placed it on top of the stack. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Zuckerberg looked at it, studies the dried, white stain on it and nodded. "Good. Sit down."

Eduardo couldn't get to his seat fast enough to reach down and adjust his hardening cock.

\- -

(FOUR DAYS EARLIER)

"I got a C?" Eduardo ran a hand down his face and stared at his report card like if he did it long enough the letter grade will change. Dustin flicked a stray pea his way across the lunch room table and he didn't even flinch.

"Mr. Z is a asshole, I told you. Last year he gave me a six demerits in one semester." Dustin tried again, this time stopping when he caught Eduardo's death glare.

"Yes but you deserved all of those. Remember the glue?" Chris pointed out.

Dustin laughed, loudly, drawing some looks. "Yeah. That's right."

"It doesn't matter if he's an asshole or not, I got a C which means..." Eduardo didn't finish and no one asked him to. They didn't have to ask what that meant and truth was he didn't think anyone really wanted to know.

"I think he just needs to get laid." Dustin waved an apologetic hand towards a girl at the next table who just got a piece of corn to the head. "You should totally flirt with him, maybe he'll change it then."

"You have a disturbing mind, Moskovitz."

"No, it makes sense, man! You're like the hottest twink around here. Can I say that, twink? Chris?"

Chris just shook his head.

It wasn't entirely untrue. Eduardo didn't go around declaring his sexuality wherever went, he was a fairly private person. But he didn't exactly hide it especially when it was two am on Saturday night and one of their school's star athletes had his cock in his mouth. He was fairly popular around their private school. The amount of guys he hooked up with at the clubs in downtown Miami probably rivaled that of the average junior, but he also didn't think of himself that way. He wasn't very cocky.

He didn't really worry about anyone saying anything, because they were all worried about getting found out if they did. So he didn't have to worry about his father, even if he did get the occasional 'fag' yelled at him when he walked through the quad.

So yeah, he did pretty well.

"You could just bat those Lancome lashes his way and he'd be all 'Oh, _Eduardo_ , I just want to please you!'" Dustin was cracking up and Chris was hiding a smile himself.

Eduardo grinned, pushing the report deep into his bag and sighing. "Fuck it. It can't hurt. I mean, I'm just going to ask him about it, I'm not gonna blow him or anything." Although he didn't think Mr. Zuckerberg was ugly. He sort of thought he was hot. In a computer nerd type of way.

\- -

That afternoon Eduardo made his way to the Computer Science room and took a breath before pulling the door open and walking inside. Mr. Zuckerberg was sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop. He didn't seem to realize anyone was in the room. He didn't seem to realize he was on planet Earth, really.

No one knew much about Mark Zuckerberg. He had gone to Harvard, Eduardo knew that. He was basically a genius, that he also knew. He was around thirty, no wife, no kids. He didn't exactly understand what he was doing teaching at a private school instead of rolling in millions from some dot com he'd started but there he was, every day, in his wrinkled dress shirt and slacks. At the end of the day he was usually seen in a hoodie walking to his car. He never wore the appropriate clothes to fit the weather in Florida. Sometimes he wore glasses to read.

Not that Eduardo studied him, or anything.

He was intimidating, and a bit scary. He got along well enough with the other teachers but you never saw him hanging out in the lounge with them. Between classes you could always find him in his room, typing something into his laptop. Dustin speculated he was a cyber sex addict, but Dustin thought everyone was addicted to something or other.

"Uh, Mr. Zuckerberg?"

Eduardo approached his desk like he was approaching a hungry cheetah. The teacher barely looked his way, his fingers still moving on the keys, and nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about my grade?"

He wasn't usually this much of a pussy, honestly.

Mr. Zuckerberg typed a couple more lines and paused, tilting his head and nodding like he approved of what he saw. He closed his computer and went to put it in his bag. "All grades are final."

"No, I know. But I mean, is there any way I could maybe do some extra credit or something?" God, he had that feeling in his stomach like that time he ate too many gummy worms at Erica Albright's third grade birthday party.

"I don't give extra credit assignments." He was getting ready to leave, and Eduardo's stomach dropped further at the idea of bringing home this shit grade.

"Yeah, but, is there anything I can do? I can't. I just, I can't show this --" he stopped himself, and hiked his bag up higher on his shoulder. Yeah, okay. He was going to try, at least.

"Mr. Zuckerberg?" Eduardo walked up to the desk and rested a hip on the edge. He leaned down on one hand and tried to catch the teacher's eye. Fuck, it was difficult. But eventually he looked up at him expectantly, as if waiting for whatever Eduardo was about to say and already deeming it stupid.

"I can't do _anything_ to change my grade? I mean, there's nothing I could do, do for, um, for you?" Shit he was _shit_ at this.

He thought he saw a slight twitch at the corner of the older man's mouth and Eduardo couldn't help notice how full and red his lips were.

"Mr. Saverin, if you're attempting to come onto me you're doing a poor job of it and I would have to tell you that it's inappropriate."

His heart started beating faster and a sweat broke out on his back. Fuck, shit, all he could think of was his father screaming at him over being called in to deal with his son trying to fuck his teacher for a better grade. He was going to beat the shit out of Dustin next time he saw him.

"Right, no. I wasn't --"

"Do you wear underwear, Mr. Saverin?"

Eduardo had definitely blacked out. "I -- What?"

"Underwear? Boxers, briefs? Do you wear them?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Don't wear them tomorrow."

Mr. Zuckerberg gathered his things and went to leave but Eduardo stopped him.

"No, wait. What? You don't want me to wear underwear tomorrow?"

Suddenly he could feel the breath from the teacher on his face as he'd walked way into his personal space. It smelled sweet, like candy, and Eduardo swallowed hard and held in a breath, telling himself to look into the man's eyes.

And fuck, once he did, he felt himself get hard.

"Maybe if you listen to me, I'll think about changing your grade." He said it like it was a challenge for Eduardo to accept.

Eduardo felt himself nodding before he realized that he was.

He watched Mr. Zuckerberg walk out of the room before letting himself breath.

\- -

The next morning as Eduardo got dressed he paused reaching into his underwear drawer.

What the fuck was he doing? How would Mr. Zuckerberg even know if he wore underwear? Why did he want him to go commando in the first place? That thought brought on lots of other thoughts, mostly of the teacher's hands on his cock and so he had to quit right there.

Was it really worth a better grade to do what this pervert was asking him to do? It was some sick mind game and Eduardo dealt with enough of that shit at home to have to deal with it at school, too.

But he closed the drawer and pulled on his trousers all the same. Once he zipped up and belted his buckle he felt odd. Besides his dick having no where to rest, he felt odd inside. But in a good way. He was doing something because someone else told him to. He felt like he had a connection with someone, a secret that made him feel, well, for lack of a better term, naughty.

He honestly had no idea where Mr. Zuckerberg was going with this, and it was scary, but he couldn't help like it.

\- -

That day he spent most of the time trying to ignore the ache between his legs. He felt like somewhere Mr. Zuckerberg was thinking about Eduardo Saverin shifting in his seat because he made it happen and it was weird and good and made it that much harder to concentrate in class.

Once he made it to Computer Science he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest with nervousness. Chris tried talking to him about homework from first period because he was usually done with that day's assignments before he even left school. All Eduardo could concentrate on was Mr. Zuckerberg's face, waiting for him to catch his eye.

But then, he usually didn't catch anyone's eye. When he called on someone he tended to say their name and turn towards the board, waiting for their answer to write down if it was right. He was one of the least personable people Eduardo had ever met.

Class was almost over and Eduardo was basically screaming inside his head when he was called on.

"Mr. Saverin?" The fucker turned around and stared right at him.

Eduardo cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Yes?"

"Would you like to try and strip this down for us?" He knocked his marker against the whiteboard with a _click, click_ , and he was definitely fucking with him.

By the grace of God he managed to give the correct answer and Mr. Zuckerberg nodded his approval before scribbling away.

Eduardo looked around the class room but no one seemed to think anything out of the ordinary had happened. Apparently they didn't study their teacher's habits as closely as Eduardo did.

By the time the bell rang, Eduardo could feel something approaching him. His stomach told him something was going to happen, and when Mr. Zuckerberg asked him to stay after class, it was proved correct.

He asked him to come up to his desk and there was something in the way he said it that made Eduardo notice his voice. It usually swept over him in a torrent of numbers and terminology during class, slightly high pitched and even. Now it was a little deeper, and he sounded even amused? Well, he was glad his aching crotch was funny to him.

Eduardo stood in front of his desk, not knowing what to do with his hands. He wound up crossing his arms in front of his chest in a pathetic attempt at looking in control.

"Did you do what I asked?" The bastard was already typing something into his laptop, not looking at him like he couldn't care less.

Eduardo narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I did. I don't understand _why_ , or what this has to do with my grade. Really I should report you --" He had no idea what he was even saying, actually.

"Mr. Saverin, come here." He closed his laptop and gestured next to him.

Eduardo paused, and slowly made his way around to stand in front of him as he turned in his chair. Before he could speak the teacher ran a thumb down the front of his thigh and it was only then, when he let out a rush of breath, that he realized how badly he had wanted to be touched all day.

Mr. Zuckerberg's thumb swept up and down the length of his thigh, and Eduardo felt his cock twitch, wondering if he could see it beneath the fabric.

The older man was so close, his head bent down staring intently at his crotch like it was his laptop screen. Eduardo felt the urge to reach out and push his fingers into the curls in front of him but he resisted, curling his hand into a fist at his side instead.

"Show me." The teacher said it so softly Eduardo almost thought he hadn't spoken at all.

Without hesitating, he reached down to undo his belt. Mr. Zuckerberg still wasn't looking him in the eye, just staring at his waist, waiting. It occurred to Eduardo that it was still school hours and there was a window to the hall in the classroom door, anyone could walk by or come in at any time. Still, he undid the button on his trousers and pulled the zipper down.

Mr. Zuckerberg helped him, pulling his dress shirt out and over his stomach. His pinky finger brushed over Eduardo's hipbone in another slight touch and prompted him to quickly open his pants and let his cock fall free.

His hands were shaking, holding his pants up at his sides, and his breathing was coming in soft pants. He felt slightly embarrassed at the state of himself, open and hard and leaking in front of his teacher, but he felt so fucking good he didn't really care.

"You follow instructions well. I -- " He paused, and Eduardo looked down to see him bite his lip.

Eduardo lifted his head again and rolled his eyes. His stomach tensed and he felt his hardness bob in the air with another twitch and then Mr. Zuckerberg ran two fingers up the length of Eduardo's cock.

" _Fuck._ " Eduardo wanted his hands, his mouth, more, more, more of his touch and he could feel hot puffs of breath from the man's mouth caress his swelling length and it was too much, too much, and then there was a thumb swiping over the head of his cock collecting the precome there and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \--

It was only once the stars in his eyes died and his dick was soft against his thigh did he realize he had just come in front of his Computer Science teacher from a couple teasing touches. He looked down to see Mr. Zuckerberg looking up into his eyes. He swallowed, hard, waiting for whatever was to happen next.

"You can close you pants now, Mr. Saverin." The teacher sucked the tip of his thumb into his mouth and Eduardo remembered where that thumb had been and fuck.

Eduardo felt his face fill with blood, a full blush covering his skin as he redid his trousers. He looked down and saw he had come all over the floor, and a bit on the teacher's shoes as well.

"I--"

"I'll take care of that." Mr. Zuckerberg was writing something on a post-it note and he handed it over to Eduardo. "Call this number tonight at seven and don't touch yourself beforehand."

Eduardo took the yellow square dumbly and nodded. "Okay."

He stood there for a moment, waiting for something, and remembered he needed a late note for his next class. "I need uh, a note, please?"

Mr. Zuckerberg smiled, actually smiled, and Eduardo felt his stomach flip. He wrote him another note and handed it over. He opened up his laptop again and just like that the smile was gone, and Eduardo felt himself dismissed.

He went over to his desk to get his bag and pulled it over his shoulder, looking back at his teacher. He looked like nothing out of the norm had happened, like he hadn't just made Eduardo come all over his floor. For some reason this made Eduardo feel hot all over, and he resisted saying anything to the man as he made his way out of the class.

\- -

Eduardo basically spent the hours before seven pm in a state of both shock and arousal. Every time he thought about that afternoon he felt excited, scared, guilty, a bit ashamed, and hard. It was like his whole life had just been a meaningless string of events until that stroke of Mr. Zuckerberg's fingers underneath his cock. It was the only moment that felt significant to him.

At dinner he pushed his food around his plate as usual while his father talked business to no one, really. He asked him how school was going, and for a second Eduardo thought he knew something. But that was ridiculous and he gave his father his stock response before getting lost in the way his potatoes looked.

After dinner he took a shower and resisted touching himself. He soaped his chest and his stomach, breathing steadily, letting the water and suds run down between his legs. He gave himself a brief bit of relief with a hand slick over his dick to wash it, but that was it. He almost felt even hotter not touching himself, because Mr. Zuckerberg had ordered it.

At around six his best friend Christy Lee called, excited to be home after her family's impromptu vacation.

"How do you guys get anything done? My family hasn't taken a vacation in..." Well, actually, his parents took vacations all the time. He was just never invited.

"Oh my God, Wardo, we have to go to Greece sometime. There are so many hot guys, I mean. They would be all over you. Just tan, exotic boys as far as the eye can see."

Eduardo grinned and whistled low in his throat. "Someone got lucky."

"Maybe. But as your self-appointed hag it's my job to worry about your sex life, too. So next time, you and I, fucking the boys of Greece."

"Hmm."

"Is something wrong? Did you miss me that much?"

"I miss you even when you're here, sweetie."

"Aw. Okay well I will see you tomorrow. I can't wait for you to see my new outfit!"

They exchanged cheesy kissy noises over the phone, which always made Eduardo laugh, before hanging up.

He watched tv for a while, flipping through the channels without landing on anything. His eyes kept flickering over to his clock every minute, sometimes every thirty seconds.

He didn't have to call him.

It was 6:58pm.

Eduardo ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. He felt itchy all over.

He reached over and pulled the post-it note from his bag and grabbed his phone off his nightstand. The display read 7:00pm. He thumbed in the numbers and took a deep breath before pressing 'send'.

As it rang he felt like he was going to throw up for sure.

"Hello?"

"Um, yeah, this is Eduardo."

"Are you alone?"

He looked at his closed door and thought of his mother who was probably already sleeping and his father who was doing God knew what in his office. "Yes."

There was a pause, and it sounded like Mr. Zuckerberg was drinking something.

"Did you touch yourself at all this evening?"

"No."

"Do you know what we're doing here?"

"Um, talking on the phone?" He was a moron.

He heard a chuckle on the other end and felt his stomach tense at the sound.

"You can talk to me, don't be nervous. Do you know about submitting?"

Oh, yeah. "I'm seventeen years old, I've been on the internet."

"It's more than that. I just want you to acknowledge what this is. I've changed your grade, you don't have to do this anymore." Another pause, and that was definitely the sound of him drinking. "Do you want to continue, Eduardo?"

Oh, fuck. His whole body tingled at the sound of him saying his first name. This wasn't fair.

But he took a second to think about saying no, hanging up, and doing what? Jerking off to some porn, doing his homework. Going to school the next day with nothing but Christy's new outfit to look forward to. Going to a party that weekend, maybe hooking up with some dumb jock and ignoring him on Monday when he called him a fairy at school. Coming home and being ignored.

Mr. Zuckerberg wanted to do something, albeit messed up, special with him. He thought _Eduardo_ was special enough to do this with him.

"Yeah, yes. I want to do this."

"Good. Tell me about yourself."

"Uh, what do you want to know?"

"Just talk."

So he did.

He told him about his childhood in Brazil, his first time in America and how he cried that first night until his mother came and held him. He talked about his fascination with meteorology and his hatred for business. He went on about his friends, Christy, Dustin, Chris and even Erica, and how sometimes when he talked to them he felt like they weren't actually hearing anything he was saying.

"What about boys?" Mr. Zuckerberg interrupted at some point and Eduardo realized he had been talking for a long time.

"Uh, well. I've always liked guys, I mean. I fooled around with a couple of girls in middle school and it never did anything for me. I even dated Christy for a while until she told me I was a huge homo and we'd be better off as friends. That was sort of my coming out moment, I guess."

"How many guys have you been with?"

Okay. "I mean, a good amount."

"Eduardo, tell me how many."

It was like an automatic reaction, he just answered him. "Twenty – twenty five. I mean, just like, hand jobs and blow jobs and stuff. Not like --"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No, but I've only been with a few guys that way."

There was a pause and he could hear the cap being removed from a bottle on the other end. Mr. Zuckerberg took another pull of what Eduardo figured was a beer and swallowed.

"Do you like sucking cock?"

Okay, _fuck_. "Yeah."

"Tell me what you like about it."

He thought about it for a moment before just letting the words flow. "I like making the guy feel good. I mean, I like that it makes him feel good. It makes me feel, well, happy, and yeah it turns me on. I like, um." He closed his eyes, thinking on last weekend when he sucked off Kyle Cooper in someone's basement. "I love the way some guys taste. Just, the skin tastes so salty and sweaty and it just feels _good_ , having their cock fill my mouth and --"

"Eduardo, run your palm over your crotch."

He did, and sucked in a hard breath. He kept talking without being asked to. "And nudging the back of my throat. I mean, I can't deep throat but --"

"We'll work on that."

Holy _shit_. "I um, I like to jerk them off at the same time and I just feel useful. Like I'm doing something useful and Mr., um, Mar--"

"Sir."

"Sir. I'd really love to taste you." He didn't just say that, fuck.

He was still palming his cock which was at this point harder than a rock against his stomach. He waited for Mr. Zuckerberg to reply with baited breath, convinced he'd said something wrong.

It took a while, and he swore he could hear the man's breath heavy at the receiver. "Tomorrow morning you're going to suck me off before my first class."

God.

"Meet me in the classroom at 6:30 sharp. I want you to wear your shirt buttoned all the way, tie straight, and your uniform jacket closed." There's a gap, and then he speaks again. "I want you to look like a good schoolboy with your mouth around my cock."

He resisted pulling his length out and jerking off in earnest at his words. "Y-yes, sir."

"And Eduardo?"

" _Yes_?"

"You can come now."

Mr. Zuckerberg stayed on the line long enough to listen to Eduardo's muffled groan as he came in his pants. Then the line was dead, and he was left alone with the tv just above mute and a mess to clean up.

\- -

Eduardo was fucking nervous.

It didn't help that the whole drive to school he had to dodge awkward conversation with his driver, Tim. He was usually happy to chat to the guy, unlike his father when it came to any sort of help, but that morning he has other things on his mind. When he got to school he saw Chris sitting on their usual ledge waiting for him so he had to dart behind a tree before he could be spotted. On the way to the Computer Science room he briefly considered going to the bathroom to splash some water on his face but he really couldn’t wait to see Mr. Zuckerberg.

When did that happen?

Probably around the time he made him come with two fingers and his command.

He had dreams of sucking him off during his night of fitful sleep. He woke up with morning wood and the phantom weight of a cock in his mouth. He didn't get himself off, though, because he hadn't been told he could.

The hallway leading towards his classroom was deserted, and his shoes on the tile floor sounded like bombs going off with their echoing.

When he entered the room he looked up to see Mr. Zuckerberg at his desk but he wasn't typing at his laptop as he had expected. He'd been grading papers apparently, his thin, wire framed glasses slipping down his nose. The teacher looked over at him and smiled tightly, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the pile of papers.

"Um, morning."

"Good morning. You're on time."

Eduardo nodded and shifted the weight of his bag.

"And dressed properly, too."

Yeah, Tim had even commented on how put together he looked. Eduardo had tried to hide his blush by darting quickly into the car.

"You can sit down, I just have a few more papers to grade."

"Oh. Okay." Somehow he thought he was going to whip it out right then and there and tell him to get sucking, or something. Eduardo went to sit at his usual seat and tried to look anywhere but at his teacher.

He couldn't, really. Alright, before he had thought he was sort of cute for a nerd. But since well, _everything_ , he realized he was just goddamn fucking hot. Eduardo kept his gaze shifting but always came to settle on the slant of the man's nose, or the curve of his jaw. He even thought the way he sat, poker straight and firm, was sexy. He could feel his body heating up with want and he jiggled his knee to use excess energy as he waited.

He caught his eye as it went from his moving leg to his face and Eduardo promptly quit, his heart racing. The teacher placed his pen down on the desk, removing his glasses again and leaned back in his seat.

"Come here."

Eduardo nodded and stood up, making his way around to his place from the day before. Standing in front of Mr. Zuckerberg, who turned his chair to the side to face him.

"Eduardo. I want you to know, again, what you're getting into. If we do this, you're going to be mine. You'll belong to me. There's no other boys, no other men, not even girls if you feel that desperate. There's just me. You don't have to call me master, I prefer sir, but you will obey what I ask or else you'll have to be punished. Do you understand?"

Eduardo could barely hear him over the throbbing in his cock, honestly, but he nodded. And _punished_? Mother of God.

Mr. Zuckerberg reached up and tugged him closer by his waist. Eduardo gasped and grabbed his shoulders to steady himself, pulling away just as fast.

"If I tell you to call me, you have to call me. If I ask you to do something for me, you do it. If I need you, you'll be there." He undid the buttons of Eduardo's jacket and opened it slowly. "Tell me you understand, Eduardo."

"I understand, sir."

He could hear a smile in his voice. "Good. Now, get on your knees."

"Um, sir, I just think --"

"What?"

"I mean, the window, on the door?"

Suddenly his hands were on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the floor with a firm movement and Eduardo's eyes closed tight with the pain of his knees hitting the floor.

"I just told you that you have to do what I say, and you've already made a mistake. Remember, I'll be correcting all of your mistakes, Eduardo."

Eduardo shook his head and kneeled at Mr. Zuckerberg's feet. He was still reeling. He'd never been punished with pain before. It had felt like something tangible.

It had felt good.

There was a hand underneath his chin and then he was being gently forced to look up. His teacher slid a thumb over his bottom lip and Eduardo moaned, opening his mouth and wanting to taste it, bite it, suck it, but he held back.

"Undo my pants."

He did so, as quickly as he could with shaking hands.

The older man leaned back in his chair, sliding forward a bit on the seat and reached his hand inside his boxers to pull out his cock. Eduardo could smell him, deep musk and God, he was just disgusted with himself a little bit.

"Come on, just do what you want to do." He thumbed his mouth open again and this time Eduardo slid his tongue out and over the hard pad of it. He went to nip at it but he pulled his hand away, placing it on the back of his head and pulling him forward.

Eduardo pushed his face into his crotch, running his nose along the length of him, letting his mouth move slack against his skin. He snaked his tongue out for a taste of him and moaned, doing it again and again until the underside of his prick was wet and shining.

He was rock hard then, and Eduardo chanced a look up at his face. He still looked in control, but there was a extra something on his face that told him to keep going, that he was doing a good job, so to speak.

Eduardo reached up and gripped him at the base, letting him drop onto his tongue and slide deep into his mouth. He closed his eyes then as Mr. Zuckerberg let out a held breath above him.

He sucked him hard and slow. He was good at this, he knew he was. He probably wasn't the best he'd had, but he was fucking good, okay. He used his tongue and the soft flesh of his cheeks, he used the hard ridges of the roof of his mouth and sometimes he even used his teeth but not today, his knees were still burning. He would have to save that for another time.

He curled his fingers and thumb around the thick shaft he couldn't fit in his mouth and let himself drool over it, lubing his fingers up to work with his mouth.

"Look at me."

Eduardo looked up at Mr. Zuckerberg and let himself smile, as much as he could with his cock in between his lips. His voice was just about breathless. Fragile, even. The push on his head was firm though and he must have been reading his thoughts because he raked his fingers through his hair and _gripped_. The sting made his eyes water and his mouth work faster.

The man's breath was quickening, and Eduardo saw his stomach tensing. He knew he was close, and he teased him just slightly with a wiggle of his tongue over the slit of his head with each upstroke.

"When I c-come, pull off."

Eduardo moved faster, faster, he wanted this, he wanted this so badly, to make him come, to make him happy, he felt so fucking good and his mouth was nice and full and he was going to swallow him whole if he asked, he couldn't think of anything but sucking and then he felt the first jet of come hit his throat and he pulled back --

Mr. Zuckerberg gasped, gripping himself and aiming for Eduardo's mouth. He came on his lips, his chin, the hot liquid running down his neck and getting on his straight tie and stiff collar. Eduardo watched as his teacher came undone above him, his eyes screwed tightly shut and that full fucking bottom lip caught between his teeth. He'd made that happen. He'd made his nerdy, intimidating, stick up his ass Computer Science teacher look like that.

He opened his eyes and took a couple hard breaths, looking down at Eduardo with soft eyes. He cupped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to his feet, then back down to press his lips hard to his own.

It was, bar none, the hottest kiss Eduardo had ever experienced. With each lick of their tongues they shared the taste of the come still covering his mouth. Mr. Zuckerberg sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit at it, groaning and kissing him all over again.

But then he pushed him back and Eduardo was left dazed and dripping while he watched his teacher tuck himself back into his pants and wiped his shining face with a coffee house napkin.

He handed a couple to Eduardo and he took them without thinking. "You should get cleaned up, Eduardo. It's almost time for the bell."

Eduardo swept the napkins over his chin and neck, trying to get as much come off his shirt as possibly and just taking his tie off. He pushed it into a ball in his jacket pocket and waited for Mr. Zuckerberg to say something.

He'd gone back to grading papers, and he motioned toward the door. "I'll see you during fifth period, Mr. Saverin."

But just before Eduardo left and right after the bell rang, he told him he could jerk off if he wanted to.

Which he did, in the nearest boy's bathroom. The come soaked tie clutched in his hand the whole time.

\- -

Eduardo spent the morning doing two things: attempting to concentrate on school and thinking about his teacher coming down his throat.

He ran his tongue around his mouth and remembered the way his cock felt, hard and hot and perfect. At lunch Christy wanted to share her salad with him but he didn't feel like eating. It was sick but he wanted to keep the last thing in his mouth Mr. Zuckerberg's dick as long as he could.

"Yo, Wardo, did you ever get that C sorted out?" Dustin was talking to him. Eduardo woke up from his daze.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, Mr., um, Mr. Z isn't too bad a guy."

Dustin snorted and took a big bite of pepperoni pizza. "If you like robots, maybe. Which I do, but that's not the point."

"I heard he's gay." Christy said it nonchalantly like it was no big deal and she didn't just make Eduardo choke on his spit.

"Whatever, I don't know."

"No really. Like, I heard he was spotted in a couple clubs or something."

Eduardo laughed at the idea of his teacher in a gay club. Standing awkwardly with his drink at the bar, eying some young twink and taking him into the backroom, pushing him down on his knees and...

Okay, fuck. He _could_ imagine that.

Eduardo laughed out loud, too loud, and drew a few odd looks from his friends. "I don't know if he likes to suck cock, guys. All I'm saying is he was cool about it. He gave me some extra credit."

"I thought he didn't give extra credit?" Chris mumbled down at his history homework across the table.

"Dude wants to bang Wardo, I knew it." Dustin was just teasing him.

Eduardo blushed but no one seemed to notice. Just as quick they were onto a new subject, and Eduardo was left wondering just who Mark Zuckerberg really was.

\--

He managed to make it to fifth period and once there, tried to act like a normal human being.

It was really damn difficult because the minute he saw Mr. Zuckerberg his stomach did flips and his prick twitched. There was a problem on the board which meant they're all to get right on it and he was glad for the slight distraction.

It was quiet with everyone working and when Eduardo finished, he looked toward the front of the class. He felt a bit dizzy when he saw that his teacher was staring right at him, leaning back in his chair with a slight grin on his face. Eduardo grinned back, biting his lip, and he swore he saw a flash of lust in the man's eyes.

He suddenly felt powerful. It was funny, because he was submitting himself to this man, but really when he was on his knees breaking him so beautifully with his mouth, he felt like he could take over the world.

Eduardo licked his lips, staring straight at him, and relished the way he shifts in his chair. It felt so fucking good, to get a reaction, and even though this man seemed to have the world's best poker face, he could tell that he actually wants him. This was a fact Eduardo knew, knew it from the way he'd lost control and pulled him to his mouth for a wet, sloppy kiss.

Eduardo was never going to let this go. He wanted Mark Zuckerberg, and he wanted whatever he got to do for him. He wanted to be told when he was good, when he was bad, he wanted to know everything he did was okay because he didn't have to think about it, question himself. He felt validated and happy and it was fucked up and intense but he doesn't care.

Eduardo stood and made his way to the teacher's desk with a bit of an arrogant air. He leaned down and placed his paper with the finished assignment on it on the desk and smiled.

"Finished, _sir_."

"Thank you, Mr. Saverin. Please return to your seat." There was no waver to his voice, but his eyes were dark and his lips were wet and fuck.

He was well and truly done for.

\- -

He left for sixth period without another word from Mr. Zuckerberg. He didn't know what to do for the rest of the day without instructions. It made him antsy. It made him itch.

He thought about going to see him after school but he wasn't sure if he should. He wanted to touch him so bad.

He hung out with Chris for a while before Tim came to collect him. He considered inviting him over to distract him but having friends over to his house was always more awkward than it was worth.

Television, dinner, homework, shower, bed. He stared up at his ceiling and thought about his teacher. He buried his head in his pillow and wondered what it would feel like to push his face into his neck, breath him in real deep, suck a mark into his skin. Have _him_ suck marks onto his skin. He wanted him to bite him, to scratch him, wanted to show the world the breaks in his skin so everyone could know who he belonged to.

Eduardo rolled onto his stomach and rubbed his cock against the sheets, groaning softly at the tingles in his belly. His whole body was tingling. It was such a hot, humid night and Eduardo's whole body felt warm and sweaty. He wanted Mark's hands to run over his bare thighs and over his stomach. He shut his eyes tight and saw blue spheres staring up at him, dark with intent and he wanted him to take his cock as his own and claim it with his mouth.

He had to stop because he was close to coming on his bed and he wasn't told he could come.

It took him a long time to get to sleep.

\- -

The next morning he was in the car to school when he got a text. It was from the number Mr. Zuckerberg gave him to call.

 _no tie today, leave four buttons undone_

Eduardo smiled and reached up to pull of his tie. He undid four buttons and let out a breath. It was going to be a good fucking morning.

When he got to school he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out.

 _rub your hand down your neck_

Eduardo bit his lip and scratched at his chin, slowly running the palm of his hand down his neck and beneath his collar as he made his way to the quad. He shivered even with the sun blaring down on him.

"Wardo!" Dustin was waving him over and Eduardo nodded, his phone firmly in hand. He leaned against the tan concrete wall and absently asked what was up.

Dustin began talking as his phone buzzed again.

 _pull on your hair_

Eduardo looked at Dustin like he knew just what he was talking about, something about a chick in his P.E. class and tiny shorts, as he ran a hand into the hair on the back of his head and casually gripped, _pulled_ , and ruffled it like it was no big deal.

"So like, I asked her if she liked movies and she laughed at me. Okay, yeah, I wussed out. I don't even know what happened. Warden? You there?"

"Yep. You're an idiot, Dustin. Just ask her out, alright? I gotta go, I have to head to the library before class."

Eduardo walked to the library because well, he had to, now. When he got there he headed for the row of chairs in the back, sat down and pulled out his phone. He took a moment to think about what he wanted to text. He wanted to say 'I miss you' but that was way too clingy for three days of, well, whatever they were doing.

 _i didn't know what to do last night_

It was true, after all.

A couple moments later he texts back:

 _you could have called and asked_

 _i didn't know if i was allowed_

 _you don't have to wait for me to tell you to do everything_ and a second later: _i wanted you to call_

Eduardo inwardly groaned, thinking of the conversation he'd missed. His thumbs moved over the buttons quickly as he typed out his response.

 _i couldn't sleep i was so hard. thought about you blowing me_

He was hard, now, actually.

 _just blowing, Eduardo? i could use my fingers too_

Oh, fuck.

 _yes plaese_ Great, typos. He was looking desperate and stupid.

 _make you beg for it_ and then _slick them up, start with one, two, three_ and _how much can you take, eduardo?_

He was going to come in his pants in the fucking school library, it was inevitable.

His hands were shaking so hard it took him twice as long to type his answer.

 _as much as you want me to take, sir_

He could almost see his smirk in the words he got back.

 _good answer_ and then _the bell is about to ring_

Eduardo sighed, wishing he could just run to Computer Science right then.

 _see you later_

He didn't text him back and Eduardo put his phone back into his bag before standing to leave. On the way to his first class he ran into someone he wasn't really in the mood to see.

"Hey, what's up?" Sean Parker came up behind him and slapped him on the back, gripping his shoulder.  
"Hey, Sean."

Sean Parker was a dick. He was one of the most popular guys in school, though. All the guys wanted to be him, all the girls wanted to do him. And most of the guys wanted to do him as well. Eduardo was well, one of them.

No, really, he hated the guy. He was obnoxious, full of himself, he thought the world owed him everything he wanted and more, but Eduardo still felt himself get flushed whenever he talked to him. He was hot, alright.

"You busy this weekend? I'm planing a _bitch_ of a party."

"I, uh." He had never had the opportunity to seduce Sean, but he'd wanted to for a long time. He knew he liked guys and girls, it was no secret, but no one really cared because he usually supplied the booze and coke at every party. You don't mess with that guy.

But was he busy this weekend? He could go to parties, right?

He didn't want to, that was the problem.

"Yeah, actually. My grandfather's coming in and we're all supposed to be together. Happy family, ya know."

"Oh that's shit. I'm sorry, Wardo. Next time, alright?" Sean winked at him and Eduardo felt himself grow warm in the face. He felt guilty.

But fuck it wasn't like he was never going to run into guys he thought were hot. He felt like he had a sign plastered on his forehead that said 'I belong to Mark Zuckerberg'. A few days ago he would have been all over that invitation, gone to the party, fucked Sean and never talked to him again because who would want to.

Now he was just trying to make it to fifth period without jizzing in his school trousers.

They have an assembly that day, which was something Eduardo had completely forgotten about. It was of course, during his fifth period, so there went seeing Mr. Zuckerberg.

It was the same old shit about school pride and treating people with respect. They gave out a couple of weak awards that no one really cared about because everyone at the school was working towards something bigger, or was sure to get whatever future their parents would buy for him. Eduardo felt like he could fall asleep and he had gotten there late so he couldn't even sit with his friends.

He looked around the auditorium for Mr. Zuckerberg and as if on cue his phone buzzed. He couldn't find him but he figured he had to be there.

 _no class today_

Eduardo wanted to send him back a sad face to be cute but he wasn't sure he could be cute with him yet.

Oh, fuck it.

 _):_

 _cute. you're sexy when you're cute_

Eduardo thought that sounded really dorky, too, so it made him feel a bit better about the sad face. He forgot his teacher could be a huge nerd besides being someone who made his knees weak.

 _thank you. when else am i sexy?_

 _when you're typing on your laptop_ then _i've been watching you since classes started this year_

He could have been doing this all year? He got another text:

 _your fingers on the keys, the way you look so serious with your brow creased_

He'd been watching him _all year_. Eduardo could barely think beyond that enough to type his own reply.

 _that's awfully specific_

 _no awfully specific would be telling you to jerk off on yesterday's assignment tonight and with your bedroom door open_ then _and turn it in to me tomorrow_

Eduardo felt way out of his league but so fucking up for everything he didn't care.

The person next to him coughed and he remembered that he was like, in public, and tried to come back to reality.

 _yes, sir_

 _good boy_

Oh, good Lord.

\- -

The next day after he turned in his "assignment" to Mr. Zuckerberg he got a text during seventh period English.

"Mr. Saverin, you know the policy on phones at this school." Mrs. Vincent scolded him from the front of the room.

A couple people snickered and he nodded his apology. It wasn't like everyone, including Mrs. Vincent, didn't use their phones at school.

When the final bell rang he checked his phone before he even got out of the classroom. It was Friday afternoon and he had to work hard not to get trampled on by the herd of wild students running around him.

 _did i get you in trouble_

Eduardo rolled his eyes.

 _yes thank you very much_

 _come to the parking lot_ and _get in the tan sedan by the first light pole_

Oh. God.  
 _  
i have to ditch my driver_

 _hurry up_

Eduardo practically ran to the parking lot.

He saw Tim waving and smiling at him and he gasped for air as he nodded his greeting. "Hey, uh, a friend invited me over for dinner so I'm gonna go home with him."

Tim's face fell, but fuck he was going to be getting paid no matter what, and Eduardo smiled at him as if to say 'okay, can I go now?'

"Alright, but next time can you let me know before I drive here?"

Geesh, he really was getting too familiar with him. If he had said that to his father he'd be fired in a second. But Eduardo nodded, and rushed off to find Mr. Zuckerberg's car.

When he did he tried to as casually as possible make his way into the passenger side. His teacher was in the driver's side, waiting with his hands on the wheel. Eduardo turned to his left and smiled.

"Hi." Oh God Oh God Oh God.

"Shut the door."

He did, and they pulled out of the lot as fast as they could. Eduardo thought he almost mowed a couple kids down on his way out of the gates.

"Did anyone see you get in?" His hands curled around the steering wheel were really distracting.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Eduardo was sitting with his bag pulled to his chest because he honestly didn't know what to do with himself.

"You can put your bag in the backseat. Buckle up."

Eduardo did as he was told and tried to relax. He was fucking in Mr. Zuckerberg's _car_ , and it smelled like him and it was clean except for a bottle of water on the floor on his side that rolled with every turn of the wheels. His arm was _thatclose_ to his and his knees, how had he never noticed his knees before? He couldn't keep his eyes off of him, all of him, the way his hands crossed over the other when he was making a turn. Hoodie. He was wearing a hoodie. At some point he reached down and put one of the hood strings into his mouth and no. No, that wasn't fair. Because adults didn't do that sort of thing. He looked almost like a teenager, except bigger, and hotter than any kid he went to school with and his mouth. His mouth was so fucking full and Eduardo remembered the way his lips tasted with his come on them and he was probably staring and should stop.

Everything was just too much and so close and then they were turning into a driveway and holy fucking shit.

He had taken Eduardo home with him.

“Did you have plans?” Mr. Zuckerberg asked him as if it had just occurred to him that it was wrong to basically kidnap a student and take them to your house for...

For.

 _Shit._

“Um, no, sir.”

Mr. Zuckerberg smirked a little, letting the string fall from his mouth. “I think you should call me Mark, now. Honestly I've never been into the whole Mr., sir, thing. I thought it was arousing in class but now that we're at my house I think we'd be better off calling each other by our first names.”

That was the most he'd said to him in one breath without him being in class and being lectured.

Eduardo nodded. “Okay. Mark.” Okay, that felt weird.

Mark went to get out of the car but paused, turning back to Eduardo. “But when I want you to call me sir, I'll let you know.”


	2. Lesson Two

Then Mark got out and waved him along. He got out and left his bag in the backseat, awkwardly adjusting his jacket as Mark opened his door.

His house was normal. Two bedrooms, maybe three from what Eduardo could see. One level, white with a brown roof. It all seemed so... so Mark.

His living room was furnished but lacking in any real decoration. Apparently Mark went against the stereotype that all gay men excel in interior design.

“Do you want a beer?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Mark pulled two from his fridge and threw one Eduardo's way. He caught it by thismuch, almost dropping it to the floor.

“I should have had you get them.” Mark smirked at him again. Mostly he smirked, Eduardo noticed, never really smiled.

But Eduardo smiled a lot, so he did back at him.

“You can sit.”

Eduardo went to sit on the couch and popped the top from his beer, taking a long pull. He was trying to keep it together but it was hard when everything was full of his smell and his mark. Mark's mark. Yeah.

“Are you going to ask me why I brought you home?”

Eduardo swallowed the beer and nodded. “Well, I assume it's for dirty, gay liaisons?”

Mark laughed and made his way over to the couch. “Quite possibly, Eduardo.” He turned on the television and started flipping channels. “I might have done it so I could spend time with you.”

“Right.”

The whole thing was weird. Just because he felt like Mr. Zuck-- Mark, wanted to fuck him all the time and fuck _with_ him all the time and not like, actually have a relationship.

Maybe it was weirder that the idea hadn't occurred to him already.

Really he didn't think that Mark actually _liked_ him.

He was really out of his element.

Eduardo turned and looked at Mark watching tv. He was slouched back against the couch and drinking from his beer. His hair was a bit of a mess, probably from when he'd pulled on his hoodie, and Eduardo's mind was buzzing with everything that was happening.

Which was sort of nothing.

So Eduardo leaned over and pressed his lips to Mark's.

He took a second to respond and then he breath in deep through his nose, reaching up and fanning his fingers through Eduardo's hair.

It wasn't as intense as their last kiss, but it was good. Really good. Slow, and soft, and Mark hummed a lot in the back of his throat and scratched the nape of Eduardo's neck gently. His tongue tasted like beer as he licked into his mouth.

Mark pulled back and rested his head on the couch, looking at Eduardo with a grin. “Do you want to sit on my lap?”

Eduardo nodded. He moved over him, straddling his thighs before sitting and coming nose to nose with Mark.

“Hi.”

Mark coughed a laugh in his chest. “Hi.” His hands came up and pulled off Eduardo's jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He undid his tie, grasping both ends and tugging his head closer for a quick, wet kiss. He began to unbuttoned his shirt and Eduardo wondered if he could felt his heart pounding against his knuckles.

He wanted more kissing.

He felt really slutty all of a sudden.

Eduardo bit his bottom lip and Mark's eyes went darker.

“I really like your mouth.” Yeah, he sounded like a porn star. A cheesy one.

“Tell me what you like about it.” Mark's hands were brushing over his chest, now, teasing his stomach with light touches.

Eduardo took a second to breath and Mark casually ran a nail over his nipple. Eduardo hissed at the punishment and felt his cock harden with it.

“I like kissing you. I love how full your lips are, how red. I-I think about them wrapped around my cock.”

“You have to be a good boy to get my mouth around your cock, you know that, right?”

Eduardo swallowed as Mark slid his hands around to stroke his back. “Yes.”

“ _Yes_?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What would you do to get my mouth there?”

He was going to die, that was going to happen. No, but he could do this.

“Whatever you want, sir. I'd,” fuck, “I'd let you hurt me.”

He didn't know where that had come from.

“Hurt you how?”

“Bite me, scratch me, I- want you to bruise me with your fingers, would you like doing that to me, sir?”

Mark hummed again, pulling Eduardo against him with his hands on his ass.

His hands. Were on his ass.

“You'd look pretty with bruises all over you.” Mark kissed him, bit his lips, dug his fingers into the flesh of his ass and Eduardo felt dizzy and good and bad all at once. “Would you let me spank you for my mouth?” He whispered against his tongue and Eduardo gasped.

“Yes.”

But he didn't spank him, he just kept kissing him, hard and soft and frantic and slow. He didn't know how long they make out, just him on top of his lap on the couch with _Dr. Oz_ mumbling at them from the television.

Eduardo didn't think he's ever kissed someone for this long.

He pulled back eventually and breathed, just breathed in as much air as possible and when he met Mark's eye he smiled.

“I'm hungry.”

Mark raised an eyebrow and Eduardo laughed.

“Not for that.” Maybe later, though. Definitely later.

Eduardo stood up and tried to ignore the ache in his groin as he made his way to the kitchen. A quick look in the cabinets, the fridge, and the freezer told him Mark didn't make regular shopping trips.

“Don't you eat?” He called towards the living room.

“Occasionally.”

Eduardo found a package of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese in the back of a cabinet behind a box of baking soda and a bag of Twizzlers. Mac and cheese it was, then.

He looked over to find Mark had pulled out his laptop and begun typing away.

“What are you always doing on that thing?” Eduardo asked as he opened the box and looked for a pot.

“Is that any of your business?” But his tone was teasing. “I code for different websites for extra cash.” He said it like it was the saddest thing in the world.

“Don't you get sick of it? It seems pretty boring.”

Mark stopped talking, and took a moment before he spoke. “I'm good at it. I like the results. It just comes naturally to me.” Eduardo felt like there was a 'unlike other things' Mark didn't add to that sentence.

Eduardo let it drop and let Mark code as he prepared dinner.

He brought out bowls and spoons and handed one to Mark who took it without thanks.

“You didn't have any milk so this might be pretty disgusting.”

Mark shrugged and shoved a spoonful in his mouth. Eduardo just laughed. He glanced over at the computer screen and studied the lines of code. He knew some basic coding from class but this was way advanced for him.

“That looks good.”

Mark gave him a skeptical look. “Do you even know what it means?”

“No.” Eduardo grinned at him though.

Mark just shook his head and went back to typing. After a minute Eduardo nudged him with an elbow and told him his dinner was getting cold.

\- -

Later, after they'd eaten, Mark closed his laptop and stood up, making his way to the hall. “I'm going to take a shower.”

Eduardo nodded, eyes still on the episode of _CSI_ on tv.

Mark stopped and turned around. “Come with me.”

Oh, yeah. “Okay.” Eduardo turned off the television and followed Mark to his room. Mark went into the bathroom and stripped and Eduardo bit at his lip, not knowing what to do.

“Eduardo, take off your clothes and come in here.”

Easy enough.

Except he hadn't seen Mark totally naked yet, and Mark hadn't seen him, and he felt a lump forming in his throat at the whole idea of them being naked together because he wanted that, badly, but yeah. He put his clothes on Mark's bed and walked tentatively into the bathroom. Mark was already in the shower, the glass door fogging up with steam. Eduardo took in his thin silhouette and felt his cock swell. He walked into the shower, closing the door, and turned to see Mark standing under the spray with his back turned to him.

He was thin, and a bit pale. The water over his skin fell down in streaks over his back and Eduardo found himself staring down at his ass. His breath came faster and he told himself it was just the heat of the shower.

Well, really, it was his ass.

Mark turned and met his eyes. Eduardo realized he was a bit taller than Mark, but the way he was looking at him he felt incredibly tiny. Mark reached up and Eduardo's stomach tensed, but his hand went behind him and pulled a bottle of shower gel from the shelf in the corner.

Mark took one of his hands and poured some into his palm. “I want you to wash me. If you do a good job, maybe when we get out of the shower we can play.”

Fuck. "Okay."

He brought his hands to Mark's shoulders and started there, rubbing the gel into his skin until it began to suds up. He couldn't pull his eyes away from Mark's, who didn't flinch or turn away. His eyes were dark and lidded, but he seemed to relax beneath Eduardo's touch.

He worked his hands over his neck, gently running his palm up and down his throat. He slid his thumb into the little dip between his collarbones and tried to hold back a grin watching his Adam's apple bob up and down.

Eduardo stepped a bit closer to Mark, washing his back with long, firm strokes. His lips were inches from his, he could feel his breath on his face and he wanted to kiss him, he wanted Mark to push him against the tile wall and fuck him right there. Fuck, he would _lick_ him clean if he asked. Eduardo opened his mouth and let Mark suck in the air he let out.

His skin felt so good, smooth and wet and Eduardo let himself look down. _God_ , he was hard against his stomach. When Eduardo looked back up Mark licked his lips and he thought about _what would you do for my mouth_ and please, please, he wanted it so bad.

“Is this okay, sir?” He whispered, barely heard above the jet of warm water behind them. Mark nodded slowly, and his eyes closed as Eduardo's hands came down over his ass. He massaged the soap over his flesh, dipping his fingers between and running them along the opening there. Mark's mouth opened at that, so Eduardo did it again, and Mark's chest swelled with a large intake of air.

Eduardo worried he wouldn't even make it out of the shower.

He moved his hands over his hips, his stomach, down into the course hair, grasping his dick with one hand and his balls with the other. Mark's head fell back and he steadied himself with a hand on the wall. Another came up over Eduardo's head, firmly pushing him down until he got on his knees.

It hurt, kneeling on the shower floor, but he barely felt that with Mark's hard cock in his face.

“Use your mouth, but don't suck me.” Mark said above him.

Eduardo didn't hesitate. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into his crotch, rubbing his mouth up and down his hot, hard length. He washed his thighs with his palms, washed his shins, the tops of his feet as he worshiped at his prick. He felt Mark's fingers move over his cheek, pushing into his mouth, and Eduardo sucked on them. His taste buds stung with the bitter flavor of the shower gel but he didn't care. He rubbed his cheek against Mark's cock as he let him slide his fingers in and out of his mouth.

“Stand up.”

Mark's fingers left his mouth with a pop and Eduardo stood up quickly.

He was wet and hard and desperate for whatever Mark wanted next because it all felt so fucking good.

“Wash up and come back into the bedroom.” He opened the glass door and closed it behind him, and Eduardo watched his faded figure grab a towel and walk into the bedroom.

Eduardo showered as quickly as possible. He didn't wash his hair, just ran it under the water and shook his head. He turned off the spray and grabbed his own towel, wrapping it around his waist as he walked into the bedroom.

He probably looked like a soaked, horny puppy but he didn't really care.

Mark was naked, his body dry save for the few streaks of water on his chest and shoulders from his hair. Eduardo took off his towel and dried himself as Mark rummaged through his nightstand for something.

“Get on the bed. Lay on your back.”

Eduardo's cock twitched as he dropped his towel. He was shaking, just a little bit.

He did as he was told and watched Mark move to the foot of the bed. Damn it, he was fucking gorgeous. There were curls drying against the sides of his face, his jaw was strong and curved and his hands. His hands were so big and his fingers were so long and Eduardo's ass clenched at the sight of them.

Then Mark was making his way up the bed, coming to lay over Eduardo.

“You've been really, really good.” Those hands, they were on his stomach, running over his cock, going between his thighs and pulling them apart. His legs were still shaking.

“Remember what you said you'd do for my mouth?” Mark whispered.

 _"I'd let you hurt me."_

“Yes, sir.”

Mark kissed him then, hard and bruising, and when he pulled away he bit his bottom lip. Hard.

Oh. Fuck.

Mark grabbed his thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist. Eduardo gasped at the press of his dick on his stomach.

“Shhh. You can make sounds, but no talking, alright?”

Eduardo nodded.

Mark leaned down and licked a trail across his jaw, sucking hard at the skin before biting at the fleshy area below his ear. Eduardo hissed and pressed his head back into the pillow.

Mark didn't stop. He licked and bit, sucked and kissed the same spot over and over until it was red and burning and he knew it wouldn't fade for weeks. It hurt, and Eduardo loved it.

His hands were all over him, at one point they came beneath him and cupped his ass. Mark pulled him flesh against his body as he bent his head down further to suck his nipple to attention.

Eduardo let out a choked sound that was half Mark's name and half nothing. Mark reached up and roughly covered Eduardo's mouth with his palm.

“No talking.” He said, his hot breath still on his chest. He sank his teeth around his areola and Eduardo let out a deep groan into Mark's hand.

“That's better.”

Eduardo was leaking on his stomach. He had to keep his eyes shut because he couldn't watch Mark for fear of coming too soon. Mark was relentless. He left reminders of himself all over his body. Hickeys on his neck and his chest, bites on his stomach and his inner thighs. His hips were scratched, his ass felt like he definitely had crescent shapes left from Mark's nails digging into the flesh there.

If what he did before was clean Mark, Mark was now dirtying Eduardo.

He began panting as Mark's mouth hovered over his cock.

“Wasn't there something else you promised for my mouth?”

Eduardo sucked in a breath and nodded, shutting his eyes again at the sight of his head between his legs.

“Roll over.”

Eduardo did as he was told and before he could blink Mark's mouth was running down his spine. His tongue was dipping into the ridges, his nose trailing behind and pressing against him. He felt like he was nuzzling him, and then his teeth sank into the top of his right cheek. Eduardo bite his bottom lip to keep from saying anything.

"Hold onto the headboard and get on your knees."

Mark shifted behind him and ran his hands up and down the back of Eduardo's thighs. He pressed his thumbs deep into the bottom of his ass, deep enough to bruise. "You've been so good, but you still need this."

 _Slap._

Eduardo groaned, pressing his forehead to the wood slab in front of him. Mark hesitated, and then –

 _Slap, slap._

“Mark, por favor não pare, é tão bom.”

“What was that? Did I say you could speak?”

His hand came down on his ass with such a sting Eduardo didn't care if he hit him twice as hard again.

“Mais forte, eu quero que machuque! ”

Another slap, this one hard enough to make his eyes water. His dick bounced, swollen and dripping, his heart was racing and his back was dotted in sweat.

“Mais, mais, mais!”

Just pain going straight to his cock, up his spine and all through his body. He pushed his ass out, dug his nails into the wood, and begged to the wall.

“Do you think you're being smart, Eduardo? Just because you're not speaking English doesn't mean you're not speaking. I could leave you here, like this, hard and alone. Do you want that?” Mark sounded fucking winded.

Eduardo shook his head.

“Get on your back, Eduardo.”

Eduardo fell sideways and laid back, breathing hard and staring up at Mark. His face was tinged red and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

“I don't know if I should continue, what do you think?”

“Sir, please, I'm sorry, I need you.” He could barely speak, he coughed for air and grasped the bedsheets beneath him.

Mark grabbed something off the nightstand, lube, and pushed Eduardo's legs open.

“I'm going to make you beg some more.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"I'm going to fuck you with my fingers."

God.

"I'm going to watch as you leak all over yourself."

Jesus Christ, please.

"And then maybe, if you do well, I'll suck you dry."

 _" _Sim_." _

Eduardo looked down and watched Mark slicking his fingers up. He held the bottle of lube between his legs and let it drip over his balls, between his cheeks.

He was thatclose to hyperventilating.

Mark pressed a thumb to his opening and played with him, pressing and rubbing, making him squirm and whimper. Finally he slid one, then two fingers inside him and slowly moved them in and out.

"Do you like it?"

Eduardo bit his lip and nodded.

"Do you want more?"

Another nod.

Three fingers soon stretched him wide. Mark's movements were slow and calculating, like he was playing Eduardo's body like an instrument. With a slight press of his fingertips upwards, his cock sprang from his stomach with a large twitch. He was so goddamn hard and he hadn't even had his dick touched since they started.

He felt so wanton, so open and bare and Mark had him wrapped around his fingers, literally. He was sweating, nearly biting through his bottom lip, his ass hurt from rubbing against the sheets where Mark's nails had bit into him.

"Has anyone ever done this before?" Mark was hovering over him, close enough so he could feel his body heat but not close enough to touch. He did plant another small bite below his chin before letting his lips inch towards his ear.

"Fucked you like this, with their fingers, slow so you can feel every push and pull? Answer me."

"No." God, his voice was hoarse.

"No one else has ever made you so helpless, so desperate for release? No one else has ever made you look so _beautiful_?"

Eduardo's heart leapt a bit at that, because wow. Mark hadn't actually said anything about how Eduardo looked besides telling him he stared at him in class.

Then Eduardo did feel beautiful, and sexy, and goddamn yes _desperate_. "No sir, never."

Mark curved his fingers again, pressing hard, and Eduardo arched his back with the pleasure.

"No one else ever will, Eduardo."

And fuck, he could move fast, because then his tongue was licking a hot line up his needy cock. His lips wrapped around the head, sucking hard at the slickness, tasting it, humming around him. Then he swallowed around his cock in one hard gulp and Eduardo's chest vibrated with the volume of his shout.

Mark moved his fingers faster, hitting his prostate in a rhythm he matched with the bobbing of his head. With each _press_ , Eduardo's cock hit the back of his throat.

Steady, steady, push, pull, heat, wet, hard, soft, sweat and sex and Eduardo looked down to see Mark's red, plush mouth wrapped around him and that was it. He fisted the sheets and tensed his body, his spine tingling with each spurt of come that Mark swallowed greedily. He blinked up at him, eyes watered and cheeks red, and Eduardo panted hard until his cock was soft and Mark had pulled his fingers from him.

Eduardo struggled to catch his breath and Mark planted a surprisingly soft kiss to his belly. He moved up the length of him and pushed his face against his sweaty neck, smelling him as if he would smell differently now.

"Do you only speak Portuguese when you're in bed?" Mark mumbled against his skin.

"Eu só falo quando eu estou sendo fodido até perder a noção. " Eduardo wrapped a arm around Mark, but just as quickly Mark had pushed him to the side and onto his stomach, Eduardo sliding against the wetness of his come.

"I want to fuck you." Mark pressed his hardness against the back of Eduardo's thigh and rested his face in the sweaty mane at the back of his head. His fingers were still slick as they pushed into his hip.

Eduardo groaned and arched his back, his ass rubbing Mark's stomach.

He was spent, he felt boneless and blissed out but as Mark pushed him further into the mattress with his body Eduardo wanted nothing but his cock in his ass.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim, me faça ser seu." He was mumbling, he didn't know what he was saying. English and his native language crossed over each other in some sort of rant as he rubbed into the dirty sheets.

Mark reached over and grabbed a condom from the night stand, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it on in one quick motion.

Mark moved his hips, gripping one of Eduardo's cheeks hard enough to leave yet another bruise, and with one swift push he was inside him.

"Oh, fuck. You're tight."

Eduardo felt his cock move beneath him, stirring at the hard slide inside him. Mark didn't take his time, he went all the way in at once, Eduardo's ass still slick from Mark's fingers.

He hadn't done this with many boys. There had been many blow jobs, hand jobs, odd moments of dry humping while kissing ironically in a dark closet, but he'd only let so many fuck him like this. But really, never like _this_ , relentlessly and purposeful, calculated thrusts that felt like the hit of Mark's fingers on his keyboard. Steady and determined strokes. Mark huffed against the nape of his neck, hands at his hips like on the steering wheel, using him to get where he wanted to go.

He was half hard but dripping, moaning like a girl and clutching at the pillow.

"So tight, acting like a slut, you've been so good, so good, and you're all mine, mine, mine." And then he was coming, groaning, and Eduardo felt closer to him than he had since this started. He couldn't see his face, but he sounded open, alive, human and weak and God, next time he was getting fucked on his back so he could see Mark lose his damn control.

But then he was gone, and he felt empty, and needy and he wanted to touch him some more but Mark was standing at the foot of the bed and he was "sir" again, grabbing his towel and wiping himself down. He picked up Eduardo's towel from the floor and tossed it his way. "You should wash up, I'll be in the living room."

Eduardo closed his eyes and ran the towel over his stomach.

It was fucking intense.

It was fucking scary.

He wanted Mark like that always, open and emotional and fuck, this was just sex. It was the first time they'd had sex, but Eduardo knew he wasn't going to do anything but think of him until the next time.

He felt sore, but good, because the pain meant something.

He could hurt, and still feel happy.

He'd never thought that the two feelings could ever be connected, and now that they were, he wanted to Mark to hurt him, order him, just own him all the time.

He got up, thought about taking another shower, and decided not too. He wanted to keep the night on him as long as possible.

He dressed, and went to find Mark in the living room. He was wearing a robe, and typing on his laptop again. Click, click, click, thrust, thrust, thrust. God Eduardo was fixated.

"Do you need a ride home?" Mark wasn't even looking at him.

"Uh, no. I can catch the bus." He wanted to call his driver but he didn't want him to know where he was.

"Okay."

"Oh but I need my bag from your car."

Mark nodded, typing another line, and finally stood up and led Eduardo out to his driveway. He opened his backseat and pulled his bag out, handing it to Eduardo with a tiny smile.

"I'll see you on Monday."

Eduardo nodded, looking at his mouth and thinking where it had been, all over his body and his ass clenched and he wanted to stay the night but Mark wasn't there with him. He was his teacher and he wasn't his boyfriend and that was okay. Eduardo could do that. He walked to the sidewalk and didn't turn to watch Mark go back inside his house.

Monday.

\- -

Eduardo spent the weekend in his room.

Chris called him Saturday evening asking him if he was "Suuuuure you don't want to come to Sean's shindig tonight?"

He told him he had a lot of homework and wasn't in the mood for a Sean-apalooza, no thanks.

Really he stared at his history textbook, the words blurring into each other, as he thought about _"no one else ever will", "so beautiful", "mine, mine, mine"._

He'd gotten a text when he'd come home Friday night from Mark telling him not to jack off for the next two days. His balls ached, as did the rest of his body.

He lost hours in front of the mirror looking at his claimed body. He twisted and turned, examining each bruise and scratch, remembering the slice of Mark's nails in his skin or the press of his fingers. He played with the marks, pushing here and there and relishing in the dull ache that gave him. Picked at the skin of healing cuts and watched dots of blood blossom on his skin.

He took a lot of cold showers. Not that it helped. It just made his skin dry.

\- -

The next week was full of nothing but sex and schoolwork.

He still had to pay attention in class, because he was going to be someone, right. Or that was what he'd been told since he was four and in preschool. It was all about being someone, someone important. He had no idea what that meant, who he was supposed to be. But it was something to work towards, anyway. But he spent the week exhausted and distracted, understandably.

On Monday Mark ignored him in class but texted him to meet him in the second floor boys bathroom of the fourth building, last stall. When he got there Eduardo wanted to kiss him, but he resisted. Mark just wanted to watch him jerk off. He did, fast and frenzied, staring into Mark's eyes the whole time. It took him just minutes, it had been a long weekend, and when he came Mark put a hand over his mouth to drown out his moan.

Tuesday they met behind the back wall of the sixth building, where no one ever went because of the dumpsters. It smelled, but Eduardo didn't care, because he was on his knees on the concrete with Mark's cock deep in his mouth.

He'd told him to call him that night, so he did.

"Are you alone?"

Eduardo felt a chill crawl up his spine. "Yes."

"Go somewhere you're not."

So he went downstairs, to the kitchen, where his mom and their cook were discussing menu plans for an upcoming party and ate carrot sticks while Mark talked to him about using his tongue on his ass.

"Honey, you sure you don't want something else?"

Eduardo shook his head and bit into another carrot as Mark described licking his opening until he begged him to stop.

"Miss Saverin, are you sure about the salmon puffs?"

"Do you want that, Eduardo?"

"Yes." His voice broke, and no one noticed, thankfully.

"I think the consomme would be best."

"Fuck you with my tongue, leave your cock untouched. Maybe tie your hands up, your ankles, so you couldn't move, would you like that?"

"God, yes." Eduardo's hand shook as he put another carrot to his mouth.

"What do you think, Eduardo, the fish or the chicken?"

"Well, answer your mother, Eduardo."

"C-chicken."

"Hmm. I'm still not sure."

"Good boy. You can go upstairs now."

He could swear he heard Mark chuckling as he ran up to his room.

Wednesday he skipped his third period class. He spent it sucking Mark off under his desk while he lectured his students from his chair. If anyone thought it was odd no one said anything. After the bell rang and Eduardo rubbed his sore jaw, Mark kissed him, softly, and then it was time for his fourth period.

Thursday Mark texted him to finger himself during the lunch hour, and he made an excuse up to his friends about having to work on an assignment in the library.

"So I can have your fries, then?" Dustin asking, pouting a little. Eduardo laughed and nodded, he wasn't eating much these days anyway.

He went into the boys bathroom and gripped the stall door, fucking himself on his own fingers and thinking of Mark's beautiful hands.

Friday afternoon he went home with Mark again. He made good on his threat from Wednesday, spreading Eduardo out on his bed on his stomach, tying his hands to the headboard with his uniform tie and his ankles to his bedposts with a couple of his own belts. He licked him for an hour, making him shake and sweat and beg for release, for his cock, for his fingers, just anything please Mark, _God_.

Mark finally curved a single finger inside and found his prostate and that was it, Eduardo came in hard spurts between his stomach and the bed sheets. Mark jerked himself off and came on Eduardo's ass, mumbling a quick stream of nonsense that sounded almost like code.

It was like a honeymoon, Eduardo thought. The next week was a bit more complicated.

\- -

“Dude, where have you been?”

“Hmm?”

Eduardo lifted his head from his arms where he had been resting them on the desk and wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth.

Chris sat down in the desk next to him as Mark wrote something on the board. Eduardo glanced over to check out his ass before turning his attention back to his friend.

“You're not answering texts, you didn't come out last weekend, what gives?”

He'd spent most of the weekend at Mark's. Between breaks for food, showers, and coding (on Mark's part), Mark had used the time to well, break in Eduardo. They'd fucked on just about every surface in his house, and against almost every wall. Eduardo had been forced to wear long sleeves all week to cover up the bruises around his wrists that still refused to fade. He really didn't want to, though.

“I'm just busy, Chris. Classes and, well.” This one would get him off his back. “Things are tough at home.” Which was true, it was always true, but right then it was no tougher than usual. Which made it a lie.

Chris nodded, looking sorry, and went back to typing on his laptop. It was really wrong that the sound of keys getting pressed turned him on now.

That week was a bit of a breather, really. He thought Mark was actually trying to torture him, not give him a rest, because it wasn't until Thursday that they got together.

They were in their usual stall in the boys room again, Mark sitting on the closed toilet lid while Eduardo sat down on his hard cock. Mark made him suck on his fingers, so as to pacify his moaning, and Eduardo accidentally bit down on them when Mark's hand came around to jerk him off.

“Fuck! What the fuck was that?” Mark pushed Eduardo up and against the wall, turning him around and lifting one leg over his hip to slide back inside him.

“I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry.” Eduardo gasped as Mark fucked him relentlessly, and gasped again when Mark slapped him across the face.

“Don't do it again.” Mark's voice was incredibly calm accounting for their current situation.

Eduardo's cheek was still stinging and he was just pulling up his boxers when his cell vibrated in his bag on the floor. Before he could get it Mark picked it up and pulled the phone out, studying the display.

He was quiet for a moment, and then placed the phone back where it had been, handing Eduardo his bag. “Who is Sean?”

Eduardo's hands were shaking. “Who? Oh, just a guy I know. A friend.”

“Sean Parker?” Mark asked, doing his own zip and buckle.

“Yeah. I mean, I hardly know the guy, he keeps inviting me to his parties. He's kind of a dick, I -”

Mark suddenly had him against the wall again, but this time he was kissing him, hard, on the mouth which he hadn't done in days. Eduardo melted, licking into his mouth and only wincing a little at the way his cheek hurt as he moved his jaw. Mark nipped at his bottom lip, almost hard enough to cut, and cast his eyes down. “I don't want you to see him.” When Mark met his eye, his expression was dark. “Do you understand?”

Eduardo nodded. Mark left. He thought of how he had come instantly at the hit of Mark's hand on his cheek.

He looked at the message from Sean.

 _party tmrw nite, COME._

He felt his stomach flip at the idea of what Mark would do to him if he went and he found out. He texted Sean back.

 _okay_

Eduardo was going to the party.

\- -

When he'd told Mark he couldn't come home with him Friday afternoon, why why not oh god his hands and his eyes and the way he looked at him over the rims of his glasses with his eyes why wasn't he coming with him again, he'd gotten nothing but a "Fine. See you Monday" out of him.

Well, since he apparently didn't care, Eduardo didn't feel as guilty as he should.

So he definitely wasn't drinking more than usual to forget about how not guilty he was feeling.

Everyone was there. Christy was there, on his arm, looking for her friend Anna and scoping out guys at the same time. Dustin and Chris were there pretending not to be a couple while Dustin downed his third shot of the night. Even Erica Albright was there, pretending to look disinterested and wearing knee high boots. He only knew this because Christy wouldn't shut up about them.

"I'm gonna go ask her where she got those, I'll be right back."

And like a vulture, Sean swept his ass right in.

"Hey, Wardo! So glad you came out man." It wasn't even his house.

Eduardo nodded nervously, swallowing a lump in his throat. "It's a great party." He looked towards Christy to see if she noticed Sean talking to him but her and Erica were laughing hard about something.

"So you here with anyone?" Sean sat down next to him on the couch and a bit close, if Eduardo was being honest. He shifted and that only made it worse, Sean sliding in closer as the old springs sagged below them.

"Um, just Christy. But no, just hanging out by myself, really." He looked over at Dustin who was making kissy faces at Chris.

"I'm real glad you're here, I've been trying to get you to come out for how long now? You always seem to elude me, dude."

Sean was the only guy he knew who could use the words "elude" and "dude" in the same sentence. He also had really sexy eyes.

Eduardo nodded again. "I mean, it's just the way things are." What the fuck was he saying, why was he here?

"Do you want to dance?" Sean tilted his head towards the living room and smiled. Fuck him and his smile.

"Dance?"

"You know, move your body to the rhythm of music?"

"Right. Yeah. Okay." Eduardo downed his beer and tried not to notice out of the corner of his eye Sean watching his throat moving.

Oh, God. Sean totally wanted to fuck him.

Once they started dancing Eduardo felt like a complete idiot. He wasn't a bad dancer, but he usually only danced with Christy or her friends because dancing with guys was just awkward. They really only ended up wanting to dry hump you anyway so why not just go somewhere dark and do it right? But Sean was a really good dancer. Really good. Which just made Eduardo feel even more stupid.

"Hey, relax!" Sean yelled over the music and grabbed Eduardo's hips.

His hips. Which still hurt. Where Mark had pressed bruises into his skin with his thumbs and his fingers as he rocked into him from behind.

Sean bit his bottom lip and moved closer. Eduardo felt like someone had turned the heat up in the house. He caught Christy's eye from across the room and she was giving him the thumbs up sign and grinning.

He laughed, he couldn't help it. Sean smiled at him like he caught the joke he didn't know anyway.

When he pressed himself against him, and practically grinded on him, Eduardo felt his body tense up and he coughed, fake coughed, hard. "I need another drink!" He motioned towards the kitchen and Sean nodded, following him there.

Eduardo grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a sip, coughing a couple more times for effect and taking another drink.

"Better now?" Sean grinned at him.

"Yep."

"Why don't you bring that upstairs, so we can talk privately?" Talk about what? Did guys actually fall for these lines?

But he was following Sean upstairs before he could think about it, passing Dustin making out with... Erica Albright, okay, and Chris looking a bit off-putted. He thought about staying down and talking to him but then Sean reached back and took his hand, pulling him along.

Then he was in some random stranger's bedroom (who really liked cats, it seemed) on their bed, with Sean "Look At Me Fuckers!" Parker sitting next to him.

He felt dizzy.

He realized he was sort of drunk.

Which was good. Because if he was sober he probably wouldn't have pulled Sean to him by his collar and smashed his lips to his mouth.

Sean laughed and pushed him back gently. "Hey, baby, slow down. We've got all night. But I appreciate the enthusiasm."

Everything he said sounded so fucking rehearsed, like he'd said it a million times before.

But he had nice lips.

And it was dark enough his curls looked less tight in the lighting.

Eduardo kissed him again, softer this time.

Sean opened his mouth and licked at Eduardo's lips, sighing a little as he met him with his tongue. They made out for a while, soft at first but harder when Eduardo pulled Sean on top of him as he laid back on the bed.

He scratched at the nape of his neck and Sean hissed into his mouth, licking across his jaw and kissing his neck. Eduardo breathed fast, keeping his eyes closed and mumbling into the dark.

"Bite me, please."

Sean chuckled against his skin. "Oh, you like it rough?"

Eduardo rolled his eyes but nodded and hooked a leg around Sean, rubbing up against him. "Please, Sean."

Sean moaned, feeling Eduardo's hardness on his own and he sucked on Eduardo's neck for a moment before he gently pressed his teeth there.

"Harder."

"Fuck, okay."

He tried again, but Eduardo shook his head. He gripped the hair at the back of Sean's neck and gripped, pulled, " _Harder_ ".

Sean hissed and sank his teeth into Eduardo's neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and Eduardo groaned deep in his chest. " _Sim_."

Sean looked up at him and licked his lips. “What?”

“Nothing, don't stop.” Eduardo kissed him hard, raking his nails under Sean's shirt and pulling it over his back. He sat up to take it all the way off before slowly climbing back over Eduardo.

“Wanted this for a long time, ya know.” Sean undid his buttons like he had extra lifetimes stashed away.

“Yeah, just, just rip it.” Eduardo was panting, he was fucking hard, and he just wanted Sean to _keep going_.

“Rip it, huh? It's a nice shirt, Wardo, you sure?”

How could Sean be so goddamn frustrating all the time?

“Yes.”

Sean gripped the sides of Eduardo's shirt and pulled hard, ripping it open halfway and leaning down to kiss his chest. He was glad it was dark so he couldn't see any of the bites Mark had left there.

It was dark, and he couldn't see any of the bites Mark had left.

Shit.

Eduardo gripped Sean by the back of the neck and pushed his fingers into the corded muscle there, trying to goad him into biting him again without having to tell him to. He got the message, sucking and biting down his chest, pulling the rest of his shirt up and working his way over his stomach.

Sean rubbed his palm over Eduardo's cock and moaned over his stomach like he could feel it himself. He started to undo his pants slowly, but Eduardo reached down and did it himself, pulling out his cock and stroking it once before pressing it to Sean's lips.

Sean started sucking him off right away but he was trying to tease him, taking him in only halfway and then running his tongue up and down the underside of his prick slowly. It felt nice, but Eduardo didn't want nice.

“Faster, just, fuck, Sean.” He ran a thumb over his wet bottom lip and pressed it into Sean's mouth, leading him onto his cock with a firm tug.

He sucked him off with earnest then, fast and hard and there was just his mouth and his tongue and the blackness of Eduardo's eyelids and _the sting of Mark's hand on his face, how he might push him down, hit him, make him suck his cock until he cried and fuck him until he couldn't walk and_ , Eduardo came with a hard jerk of his hips. Sean pulled off and Eduardo wound up coming on his mouth, just missing his own nice shirt.

Eduardo tried to control his breathing as Sean wiped his chin, and then suddenly his stomach really felt weird. He felt like the beers might back up on him at any second but he'd been more drunk than he was now before and didn't wind up puking. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as Sean made his way back up to his face to kiss his neck.

“Fuck, you're so hot, Wardo.”

Oh God, he was rubbing against his hip and how far did he want this to go and this was enough, really, it was enough, but Sean wasn't that bad a guy, really, and he was hard and Eduardo was not a tease but somehow Eduardo felt like Mark would be even more angry if he actually touched Sean.

Eduardo rolled Sean over halfway on his back and kissed him, opening his jeans with one hand and reaching into his briefs to palm his dick. Sean moaned into his mouth and Eduardo gripped him, stroking him fast already, thinking about all the fucking cats in the pictures in the room watching him and wanting to be back home in his own bed. He wanted to look at the marks Sean had left on him.

Eduardo was not the type to give half-hearted hand jobs, usually, but he jerked Sean off fast and rough and smiled when he came with a groan because he could go now.

He did feel bad because Sean deserved more than a hand job for what he just did but he also didn't really care because his mouth was moving again.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Was it, really?

“Yeah, um. We should probably get back downstairs.” Sean did have to clean himself up but he didn't have to stick around for that, did he?

“Yeah, alright. I'll meet you down there.” He sounded so sure of it, too.

Downstairs Eduardo realized his shirt was ripped halfway down and his hair probably looked a mess, too. He tried to make a dash for the door but Christy was on him in a flash.

“Oh my God, you hooked up with Sean Parker! Sean fucking Parker, was it amazing?” Her big, princess eyes were practically fluttering.

“Yeah, it was uh, great. I have to go puke now.”

“Oh, ew. Okay well I'll give you a lift home in a second. Oh shit, Erica Albright kissed Dustin for an hour and then slapped him when he asked her to go upstairs but he told her he would text her and she just said 'Whatever'. I think she likes him!”

Wait, what? “I'll be out in the car.”

“Oh God Wardo, everyone in school is going to be talking about you and Sean on Monday.”

Everyone in school.

Yeah.


	3. Lesson Three

Before Monday there was Saturday, and his mother's garden party.

To say Eduardo felt sick during most of it was an understatement. He always felt sick at his family's parties, forced to put on a smile and pretend he was the son his father wanted him to be and interact with all the fake people his parents felt the need to impress.

Then there was the excitement and nervousness he felt about the next time he'd see Mark, and the fear the make up he'd borrowed from Christy wouldn't hide the bruises on his neck from his mother who had eyes like a hawk. Plus it was hot as fuck outside. He never knew why his mother insisted on having parties when it was ninety degrees out.

"Eduardo, come here." He quit running his hand down the back of his neck and followed his father.

"This is my son, Eduardo, this is Tyler and Cameron Winklevoss."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

The Winklevosses. He'd heard about them from his father. His father probably spent more time talking about them then talking to his own son. They were the sons of one of the richest businessmen in the country and they were everything he wasn't.

"Tyler was just telling me they've both applied to Harvard, isn't that right, boys?" His father took a drink of his scotch and slightly raised an eyebrow Eduardo's way.

"Right, sir." They looked Eduardo up and down like they'd heard a lot about him, too. Probably about how disappointing he was as a student, athlete and son.

Eduardo might have tried to fuck them both if he wasn't too busy thinking about Mark. Prove to them just how skilled he really was.

"Did you hear about all the renovations they've done there?" Eduardo smiled at them both. "Heard they put in new high ceilings." It was a childish, stupid blow but it made them both shift uncomfortably and well, Eduardo had been sneaking champagne all day and he didn't really care. It was funny, okay.

"That's enough, Eduardo."

"No, I mean, you guys are getting your own specially made dorms, right? Amongst the other giants and mythical creatures?" Even as his father pulled him roughly to the banquet table, fingers digging into the flesh of his bicep, Eduardo kept giggling stupidly.

"Idiot, do you know how important it is to keep on good terms with those two? Do you know who their father is? Do you ever think of anything other than yourself?" His father shook him, shielding him with his body to hide them from the eyes of the crowd but Eduardo knew everyone was watching.

He laughed again, his face flushed red and his stomach threatening to boil over. "Someone has to think of me, father."

There was a flash of something in the man's eyes and Eduardo swore he was about to hit him but he knew he wouldn't, he never did, he would never condescend to hit his son. He didn't care that much.

"Eduardo, have you been drinking?" His mother came up to them then and his father dropped his arm. "Darling, really. You should go upstairs and go to bed before you cause anymore of a scene."

She was actually saving him from anymore embarrassment, but his father nodded at her.

"Right. I'll be in my room." Eduardo kissed his mother on the cheek. "The party was lovely, ma." Before he went upstairs he grabbed another bottle of champagne from the kitchen, ignoring the looks of disapproval from the chefs.

He managed to make it to Monday, after he spent most of Sunday nursing the double hangover from hell. It was like all the drinking he'd done on Friday paired up with the drinking he'd done the day before and conspired against him.

But then came fifth period, and watching Mark, and at one point he swore Mark looked up at him and winked and when did Mark wink? Eduardo smiled at him and guessed he hadn't heard of him being with Sean during any of his classes.

At one point he got up and walked around the classroom, studying each student's progress on their coding and when he passed by Eduardo he ran his thumbnail down the back of his neck. Quick enough so no one saw but effective enough to send chills down Eduardo's spine and make his cock twitch in his pants.

Fuck, fuck, he wanted him now, he wanted him now and he didn't know when he'd have him. He didn't care if he missed the rest of his classes, he reached out and grabbed Mark's wrist and squeezed and let go and when Mark looked down at him he put on most desperate expression and hoped he would give in.

Mark nodded slightly, and Eduardo breathed out in relief.

He took an extra long time packing up his things while everyone else filtered out of class. Before he walked out Chris slapped him on the back and told him he'd see him after school. He thought about Erica and Dustin and figured Chris really wanted to talk but then he was alone in the classroom with Mark and Mark was locking the door and fuck.

Eduardo looked up and smiled at him, biting his bottom lip. "Hey."

Mark walked over to his desk and suddenly picked him up by his collar, pulling him towards the back of the room. He pushed him until he sat on the large shelf that jutted out from the wall and stood between his legs.

Eduardo felt his heart pounding in his chest as Mark leaned in, going to kiss him, and pulling back every time Eduardo went to kiss him back. He started laughing, and Mark just smiled, capturing his mouth and swallowing his next chuckle.

He kissed him like he had missed him. Like he'd been thinking about him just as much as Eduardo had been. He licked into his mouth and ran his hands down his back to grip his ass, pulling him close with a quick jerk and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Eduardo wrapped his arms around Mark's neck as he licked and sucked and nipped his way across his jaw, over to this neck, and for a slight moment Eduardo forgot about Friday night and the feel of Sean's teeth in his neck and Mark opened his warm mouth against his skin and mumbled something that sounded like "long weekend", and then he stopped.

"What is this?"

Fuck, fuck.

"What?"

Mark pulled back and slowly ran two fingers down the side of his neck, over the raised bruise Sean had left. "This isn't from me." Mark pressed his thumb into it, bringing a hiss from Eduardo.

He let his arms drop to his sides and swallowed hard as Mark stepped back and looked at him. His eyes had changed. There was a lightness in them earlier when he had winked at him, something he'd never really seen from Mark before, and now just on a dime they'd changed. He looked at him like he expected to see someone else.

"You went to that party."

No, yeah, Eduardo definitely couldn't breath.

He didn't answer.

"Who did that? Was it Sean? Sean Parker? You went to that party and you fucked Sean Parker like a little fucking slut?" His words were clipped and fast, harshly spit in Eduardo's face.

"I--"

Mark gripped his neck and put a hand over his mouth. "Don't say a word. I told you, I told you Eduardo that you are mine. I told you not to go to that party, and you did it anyway. You did it anyway, and you let some pompous little schoolboy touch you." He let go of his neck and pulled his hand away. "Do you not know how to listen, or do you just want me to punish you?"

Eduardo gaped, shook his head, nodded.

"Say something!" Mark yelled.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry sir, I deserve to be punished. I acted out, I don't know what I was thinking."

Mark nodded tightly, his eyes not blinking, watering. "That's what you want, to be punished?" Mark turned his back on him, still nodding, like he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. "You want to be punished. Okay." He turned again, and it was like the first day it had all started. All business. He stood straight, looked at him blankly, and put his hands in his pants pockets.

"Come to my house after school. I don't care how you get there, but you had better be there by four. Do you understand, _Eduardo_?"

"Yes, sir."

Mark walked to the door and unlocked it, leaving Eduardo alone, shaking, and late for his next class.

It was what he'd wanted. Mark ready to punish him, claim him all over again, it was a real reaction from someone for something he'd done wrong because he was always doing things wrong.

But then there had been Mark smiling at him, kissing him like he was someone he wanted and that was over, now. Because no one wanted Eduardo, least of all Mark, he knew that. He had been confused, and hopeful, and Mark would punish him and fuck him because he was hot and he liked doing it. That was all he'd ever been to guys and that was all he'd ever be to Mark.

They had this thing, this fucked up thing and it was all Mark wanted and that was what he wanted, too.

\- -

When he got to Mark's, he let him in without a word and sat down on his couch to resume the coding he'd been doing. He told Eduardo to come stand near him and strip off his clothes.

Eduardo thought about his first time at Mark's house, the way they had made out on that very couch like horny teenagers. He took off his uniform slowly and piled each piece of clothing on top of his school bag. When he was finished he stood waiting, naked and cold.

He watched Mark code. He didn't look affected by Eduardo being there, he didn't look affected by anything at all. Every now and then he'd grab his beer and take a drink, and then his fingers would be fast flying over the keyboard again. Eduardo breathed slowly in and out, waiting, waiting, watching.

"Don't look at me." Mark said, his voice low in his throat.

Eduardo looked away and stared straight ahead, his arms down at his sides.

It must have been another twenty minutes before Mark closed his laptop and stood up, passing Eduardo and tossing his empty bottle in the trash. The sound of it hitting the can was loud in the quiet of the living room.

Mark came up behind him and Eduardo's body tensed. He was waiting for him to hit him, spank him, anything, he was shaking from all the waiting. Mark came around and stood in front of him, staring down at his chest.

"Tell me what you did wrong, Eduardo."

"I went to the party."

"And?"

"And I saw Sean."

The sudden, red hot burn of Mark's hand across his cheek made him cry out.

"You just _saw_ Sean?"

Eduardo shut his eyes tight against the pain and felt his cock respond to it. "He sucked my cock."

"What else?" Mark was inches away, his breath warm on the cool skin of his neck.

"I jerked him off."

Mark ran a nail down the length of his chest, not hard enough to pierce the skin but hard enough to hurt. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Y-yes."

"Did you come in his mouth?"

"Yes."

Mark looked down at Eduardo's cock, which was quickly going from half-hard to full on, as if it was a computer issue to be solved. "Does talking about this turn you on?"

"No, no."

"No?" Mark gripped his dick, hard, and squeezed it until Eduardo hissed through his teeth. "Be honest, Eduardo."

"No, it's, the slap," Eduardo struggled to speak. Mark let go and stepped back a couple inches.

"You like it when I hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Look at me."

Eduardo met Mark's eyes, and he didn't know what he'd expected to find there, but he found almost nothing. They were dark, but blank, and he looked like he was talking to him about binary code.

Then he slapped him again, on the same cheek as before, and Eduardo bit his lip accidentally as his face snapped to the side. His face and lip throbbed with pain, blood dripping slowly down his chin.

Fuck, he did like it. It was supposed to be punishment, but it felt so damn good.

"Go to the bedroom. Now."

Eduardo quickly walked to Mark's bedroom and stood in front of his bed, running his thumb over his lip and sucking away the blood. Mark came up next to him and slapped his hand away, leaning in and sucking hard on his lip before sinking his teeth deep into the flesh, making it bleed even more.

Just as quick, he pulled away, licking his lips which were red and shining, and pointed to a spot on the floor.

"Get on your knees facing away from the wall."

Eduardo did, kneeling down in front of a wall that had a shelf nailed into it above him. Mark pulled something from his nightstand, fucking shit, handcuffs, and grabbed Eduardo's wrists pulling his arms over his head. He cuffed him to one of the metal posts of the shelf. It was high enough that Eduardo's arms strained even if he sat up straight, his chest and stomach pulled tight.  
Mark stood in front of him and undid his belt buckle. "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen." Eduardo watched his fingers swiftly undo his button and zipper, pushing his pants down and pulling his cock out of his underwear. "I'm going to fuck your mouth. Then I'm going to take you to bed and tie you back up, spreading you out and spreading you open. I'm going to spank you. Then I'm going to use a large dildo on you. I'm going to push it in until you can't take anymore, and then I'm going to push it in even further."

Eduardo's breathing was fast against Mark's cock bobbing in front of his face, his fingers gripping it firm at the base. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and his mind was racing with Mark's words.

"Then I'm going to leave you there. For how long, I don't know. You're not allowed to speak unless I tell you to. You're not allowed to come unless I tell you to. Nod if you understand."

Eduardo nodded, and opened his mouth obediently as soon as Mark pressed the head of his cock to his lips.

He wasn't gentle with him. He didn't let Eduardo get used to him or take his time. He just pushed his cock into his mouth, gripped his head, and fucked it like he said he would.

Eduardo's eyes watered and eventually tears spilled over onto his cheeks. He breathed quickly through his nose, trying not to gag whenever Mark's dick hit the back of his throat. If he did, Mark yanked on his hair and pushed even harder into his mouth.

His arms and his knees ached, and Mark's hands on his head hurt where he pressed in his nails. But still, his own cock was hard and dripping on his thigh. He'd wanted this, he wanted this. Mark's prick hot on his tongue, slipping past his lips and dripping bitter down the back of his throat.

Eduardo heard Mark breathe faster above him, saw his stomach clenching beyond the blur of tears in his eyes, he could taste that he was close, and he moved his tongue back and let his teeth graze beneath him.

Mark swore and doubled over, leaning his hand on the wall and coming in hard, short bursts. His hips jerked onto Eduardo's face and he couldn't help it, he coughed and gagged, most of Mark's come spilling out of his mouth and down his chin. He pulled away and put his pants back on, tucking himself inside them as if nothing had just happened. He unlocked the handcuffs and Eduardo's arms fell down to his sides, weak and sore.

He tried to catch Mark's eye but it was like he was purposely not looking down at him. Eduardo rubbed his wrists quickly, trying to get blood flowing back into his hands. He'd swallowed most of Mark's come, but some of it was still wet on his mouth and chin.

His eyes still burned from tearing and his heart still raced in his chest. Yes, Mark was punishing him, this is what he'd expected, but he felt disconnected from him. Which was the last thing he wanted.

“Get on the bed.”

Mark hadn't lied. Mark cuffed him to his headboard and tied his ankles to his bed posts like that time he'd rimmed him until he could barely speak. But now he didn't lick his way down the length of his back, or press his thumbs into his ass with slow pressure.

He just got on the bed behind him and spanked him, hard, without any pretense or warning. Just relentless hits over and over, making him squirm and groan. He clenched his ass tight and Mark just hit him even harder. “Relax, or I'll use something other than my hand, you fucking slut.”

His voice was deeper, breathless, he sounded tense and _angry_. Mark, even when he was fucking him hard against the wall, pining his wrists against it and gasping filthy things into his ear, never sounded angry with him.

Eduardo tried to savor the cool air on his ass when Mark quit, knowing it would be red and sore for days, but then Mark was onto the next thing on his list before he could have a moment to relax.

He nudged his legs opened more with his thighs. Eduardo turned his head to the side and tried to see what Mark was getting as he leaned over his body, but Mark reached down and pushed his face into the pillow.

“Don't move.”

Eduardo heard the click of a bottle cap opening and closing. Then there was something blunt and slick nudging his opening. Mark didn't ask, or warn, he just pushed. Eduardo mouthed at the pillow in a silent cry as the dildo went into him inch by thick inch.

He must have fucked him for an hour. Stretching him out, making him yell and moan, gasp and whimper. Eduardo wanted to swear, scream, beg, (for more or less?), but he bit into his already bitten lip and resisted. The only relief he got was the friction of the sheets below him, but he was tied so taunt he couldn't move his hips enough to get off.

“You like this?”

Eduardo moaned into the pillow.

“Answer me.” Mark pushed into him harder, deeper, and Eduardo whined.

“Yes, yes sir, God yes.”

“Dirty fucking whore.”

He was full and fucked and desperate, and then he was empty and needy and alone.

Mark just left the room without saying anything. Eduardo waited for what felt like forever until he couldn't help it, he wound up falling asleep.

When he woke, he was still tied and hard again, and Mark was fucking him.

“Oh, God.” Eduardo mumbled, still drunk with sleep and exhaustion, and Mark scraped his nails down his back.

“No talking.” Mark was breathless already, pumping his cock steady into him, his hair tickling the back of his neck with every push.

Eduardo just groaned and pressed his forehead into the pillow, trying to arch his back against Mark. His chest slipped and slid on him, sweat wetting them both, and it made each thrust of his hips smooth and quick.

“Do you want to come?” Marked breathed into his ear, hot words on his skin.

“Yes, please, sir.”

“Do you think I should let you come?”

Oh, God. “No, sir, no. I was bad, so, ugh, bad, I don't deserve to.”

“Beg me.”

Eduardo begged and pleaded, his whole body aching for release and relief. Mark fucked him harder, faster, gripping his shoulders and pounding into him without mercy. Eduardo thought it would never end and then Mark angled his hips right, reached down and stroked his cock once, and Eduardo was coming, fuck, so hard, all over the bed and himself, his muscles screaming and his head aching and it felt so, so, goddamn good.

Mark pulled out of him and got up, Eduardo wasn't even sure if he had come himself.

Then he was releasing his wrists and ankles, and Eduardo rolled over onto his back. He gasped for breath and held his arms and legs close to his body, looking over at Mark. He was naked and sweaty, and his cock was still hard. Eduardo was exhausted but he still wanted to get him off.

“Mark.” He choked out.

Mark glanced over to him from where he was putting the cuffs away, and looked back just as quickly. “You should go now.”

Eduardo's chest hurt. “But I wanted -”

“Eduardo. Get out.” Mark's words were cut and dry, hard and loud in the still quiet house.

Mark turned walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Eduardo stared at the ceiling for a moment, drawing in quick breaths to stop the tears forming in his eyes. This was something more than punishment.

Eduardo heard the shower start in the bathroom and got up, going into the living room to put on his clothes even though he was still sticky with sweat and come.

He walked out the door and down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. He tried to think about the homework he had to do that night. How he needed to call Chris and talk to him about Dustin. How he had plans with Christy the next day. Anything but how he felt like a fuck up. A slut. An idiot.

It was only when people on the bus started staring at him did he realize that he was crying. He ran a hand down his face and sniffed, staring out the window and pressing his forehead against it.

He was sore and tired and he felt sick. He told himself it was from staring at the rolling concrete below and closed his eyes.   
\- -

Eduardo couldn't sleep that night.

When he got home he ignored his mother's calls from the living room asking where he'd been, bounded up the stairs and went to his bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and studied himself in the mirror. He looked like he had been beaten up.

His hair was a mess, his lip was crusted with blood and swollen red, he had dark bruises around his wrists and ankles and various others all over his body. There were tear stains on his cheeks and the skin beneath his eyes was puffy and dark. He turned and looked at his ass, the skin still tinged red and sore to the touch.

Eduardo took a shower and groaned as the hot water soothed his muscles. He didn't feel like jerking off, even though he got hard, recalling even Mark's roughest touch and missing it.

He'd missed dinner, and didn't feel like going downstairs to deal with his mother and their staff. He ate half a crushed power bar that was in his bag and tried to sleep.

His heart wouldn't quit racing. It was like Mark was still there, just above him somewhere, not quite touching him. He could still smell him, taste him on his tongue. Eduardo didn't know what had happened, he didn't understand any of it.

He'd been stupid.

He'd been horny.

He'd wanted to get a rise out of Mark, yeah, but it wasn't like they were together. He was his, but that was just a game, right? Mark didn't actually care about him. He didn't even know him. He hadn't taken the time to know him, all they'd done together was fuck and, well, that was it.

But for some reason he felt like he'd actually cheated on Mark. Like he should really apologize.

Eduardo buried his face in his pillow and groaned. He got up and looked for the few joints in a bag he kept taped to the back of his sock drawer. Nothing else was going to calm his nerves and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He sat on the floor with his back against his bed, scratching idly at his bare stomach as he smoked. He thought about what would happen if his dad walked in then and laughed. His dad hadn't been in his room in months.

Eduardo decided he would apologize to Mark tomorrow. Then he wouldn't fuck around anymore, even if the response he got was intense and fucking hot as hell. He just wanted Mark, really, he hadn't even wanted Sean. Ugh, Sean. He was happy he hadn't run into him today, he was going to have to deal with him next time he did.

Eduardo yawned and went to his bathroom to flush the last bit of joint down the toilet. He went back to bed and tried to relax as he let the pot do it's job on his body. His wrists still ached. But the pain felt good. He fell asleep concentrating on the dull throbbing.

\- -

The first person he ran into the next morning was, of course, Sean.

"Wardo! Man! Where you been?"

Sean followed him as he walked down the hall towards Mark's classroom, and stopped as Eduardo paused. Fuck, he couldn't have found him anywhere else?

"Hey, Sean. Look, I gotta get to class, I-"

"Don't worry man, the late bell hasn't even rung. Hey, I missed you Friday night. Where'd you run off to?" Sean was standing way too close.

"I got, uh, I drank too much. Christy took me home." He cleared his throat. "S-sorry."

Sean just smiled. "No big. So you wanna, like, do something this weekend?" Sean was definitely too close and leaning into him, one hand on the wall behind Eduardo.

"Uh, I don't, I don't think I can?"

Sean mocked frowned, and then raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, I thought we had fun. I know I did, didn't you?"

Eduardo looked down at his shoes, inwardly screaming at Sean to get the fuck out of his face. "No, yeah, it was fun, Sean. I just, I-" Eduardo looked up and glanced down the hall, only to see Mark walking in from the main door. He definitely saw him and Sean.

Just. Shit.

"Look, I'll text you, alright? I really have to go." Eduardo ducked under Sean's arm and walked quickly towards the class door just as the late bell rang.

He got to his seat and figured Mark would be staring daggers at him when he looked up, but Mark just began writing on the board, rambling on about their assignment for the day.

"Hey!" Chris whispered at him. Eduardo turned and noticed the red tint to his eyes. Fuck.

"Can we talk after class?" He looked fucking desperate, and depressed, and Eduardo was the worst fucking friend ever. He nodded at him, opening his laptop and began working. He tried to catch Mark's eye during class but he was working on his own thing, completely oblivious to anyone else. At one point a girl got up to ask him a question, and he barely responded, pointing towards something on the board and mumbling a little.

After class he was whisked outside by Chris and didn't even get a chance to look at Mark again.

"So what the fuck, Wardo? You're not answering texts, calls, you've been ducking us all before school. What the hell is going on?"

"I know, Chris. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot going on."

"Yeah, well, Dustin hasn't even talked to me since the party. I heard he and Erica have a date this weekend. What kind of crack was she smoking last Friday?"

Eduardo smiled. "Hey, must have been the same crack you smoke all the time. You need to tell Dustin how you feel, Chris."

"He's straight, Wardo. It doesn't matter how I feel. Besides, he's known for fucking years now, he has to have." But he didn't look convinced.

"It doesn't matter. It's eating you up, look at you. Dude, just tell him. If he rejects you, whatever. It's gotta be better than this pining away bullshit." Eduardo clapped him on the back and nodded. "Okay?"

Chris nodded back, chewing on his lip. "Yeah. You gonna be at lunch today?"

"Uh, no. Sorry. I gotta do some studying. But I'll stick around after school, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, alright." They said goodbye as the late bell goes off. Eduardo swore, and rushed off to his next class. He'd have to talk to Mark during lunch. He just hoped he didn't get any more angry by then.

\- -

At lunch, just as Eduardo was heading towards Mark's classroom, Christy came up out of no where and grabbed him by the arm.

"Babe! I've been looking for you everywhere." She studied his face for moment, seeing what Chris had missed. "What's wrong with your lip?"

"Uh, just, accidentally bit it when I sneezed." Yeah, that was convincing.

Christy laughed, tugging him towards the dining hall. "Yeah, I'll bet. You've been sneaking off with Sean, haven't you?"

"What? No. Who's been saying that?"

"It's obvious. Someone saw you talking this morning, you looked very intimate."

Oh, well. That was just wonderful.

"No, Christy, I'm not with Sean. It was one stupid hook-up, alright? And I really can't have lunch today, I need to study."

"You've never studied this much, Wardo. You need food. No excuses. Oh, look! Grilled chicken salad."

So yeah, he never got to talk to Mark during lunch either.

By the end of the day, Eduardo had been assigned two new book reports and was told he had to study for three tests in the coming week, and he felt like he weighed five hundred pounds walking to Mark's classroom. He hoped he was still there, since Mark usually left two seconds after the final bell rang.

When Eduardo got to the classroom, the door was locked. He looked through the little window and it was empty. Fuck. He had definitely left already.

Eduardo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes against his pounding headache. He made his way to the nearest bathroom and went in to splash some water on his face.

It took him a minute to register what was happening when he entered the bathroom. He stood at the door, and realized that there was someone else there. More than one person. There were sounds, muffled sounds, coming from the stall at the far end, and he could see two pairs of feet beneath the door.

He remembered looking down at Sean's shoes earlier that morning.

He recognized the other pair, too.

Someone moaned. Loud.

Mark.

There was another sound, a sigh and a huff of breath.

Sean.

Eduardo felt bile rising in his throat but he turned and ran down the hallway towards the main doors. He bent over the nearby bushes and threw up. Grilled chicken salad. Half a bag of Doritos. He could taste it on his tongue coming up and it made him feel even more nauseated.

Eduardo wiped his mouth and felt tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know if it was from the vomiting or from what he'd just seen.

Eduardo ran towards the parking lot and saw Tim waving at him.

"Hey. Hey, you alright?"

He must had looked like complete shit. "I, I think I have a stomach virus."

Tim nodded and opened the door for him. Eduardo got in quick, before Chris could come around looking for him.

His hands were shaking. He looked down at them in his lap as the car started and felt his stomach churn again looking at the dark rings around his wrists. He pulled his jacket sleeves down to his knuckles and stared out the window.

On the way home, he had to ask Tim to stop so he could throw up again.

\- -  
His mother greeted him the minute he walked in the door.

“Honey! So glad you're home. You've been spending so much time away, lately. Anyhow, we need to talk about your birthday.”

Eduardo nodded. “What?”

“Your birthday, sweetie. I was thinking of just a nice, quiet dinner with you and your friends. Invite Christy, of course, lovely girl. Why did you ever break up with her?”

He felt like he was going to pass out. “Mom, I really have to pee.”

“Oh, okay. We'll talk about it later.”

Upstairs, Eduardo dropped his bag on his bedroom floor and pulled off his jacket slowly. He kept hearing the sounds of Mark and Sean together in his head. Eduardo could tell that Mark had Sean against the wall. He could picture it, now, Sean with his eyes closed as Mark reached down into his pants and touched him. Mark's mouth all over him, Sean getting harder with each kiss and suck.

Eduardo turned on his computer. He put on some random, loud music, and laid on his bed. He could still hear Mark and Sean moaning, but the music drowned it out somewhat.

He closed his eyes tight and felt them burn with unshed tears.

He couldn't really think about anything.

Somehow he made it through dinner. Somehow he managed to do some homework. Chris called him but he ignored it. He just, he couldn't deal with that.

And then somehow it was the next day and he was getting dressed and it hit him he was going to see Mark. He was going to see him, and he was going to see him almost every day for the rest of the year. He was going to have to think about how Mark had touched Sean like he had touched him.

His hands shake buttoning up his shirt and he gave up after he got it done halfway.

He went through his first block of classes on autopilot. By lunch he felt like a zombie, going through the motions of school. Chris ignored him at lunch and Eduardo wanted to feel bad about it but he can't feel much of anything at all.

He was acting pathetic, he knew that. He was acting weak and stupid and he had done the same exact thing, anyhow.

But he couldn't stop wondering if Sean's skin was bruised by Mark. If underneath his clothes he wore the same marks Eduardo did.

Christy ate his salad and Dustin ate his pizza. Eduardo didn't eat anything. He didn't really talk either. Everyone probably thought _his parents_ , or more likely, _his father_ , and he let them. No one ever asked. Because no one ever knew what to say.

He wound up skipping Computer Science.

And his next period. He went to hide out in the library, roaming the stacks and pretending he was supposed to be there. It was a little comforting. Eduardo always enjoyed reading, enjoyed being in libraries among books older than himself, older than most of the people he knew. The wood shelves made the place smell good and the weight of the books in his hands felt familiar, nice.

He turned a corner and ran straight into Mark.

“Oh. Hey. Skipping sixth period, too, huh?”

Eduardo just stared at him for a moment before he grabbed his hand and pulled him toward back of the aisle.

He backed him up against a shelf before he knew what he was doing and Mark grimaced as his head hit the wood. “What are you doing?” But his eyes were dark, and he wasn't really asking him a question.

He was wearing his glasses and staring down at him through the lenses like he hadn't done anything. Like his mouth, his stupid red, soft mouth, hadn't been on Sean and his hands, which were at his hips and pulling him closer, hadn't done the same to Sean and Eduardo felt himself grow hot and cold at once.

Mark looked down the aisle before pressing a hand to the front of Eduardo's trousers. “You think you can be quiet, Eduardo?”

He didn't want this. He wanted to talk. But he didn't want to talk, he wanted to yell, and he wanted Mark to touch him. He shook his head, then nodded.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.” His voice sounded broken.

Mark leaned in and ran his nose down Eduardo's neck as he palmed his cock.

“We could get caught.”

Mark pressed his hand harder, gripped him through the fabric, and Eduardo gasped. “Is that being quiet?”

Eduardo shook his head and closed his eyes. Mark was still against the stacks, but he was still the one in control. Fuck, he could go and do whatever he wanted and come back to Eduardo and still do this to him and Eduardo swore and pushed his hand away.

“I saw you with Sean.” Eduardo whispered, practically hissed in Mark's face. Which was blank, eyes indecipherable beneath his lowered brow.

“Yeah.” He wasn't asking him a question, again.

Eduardo felt his stomach flip, his cock go soft. He was just fucking angry. “Why?”

Mark shrugged. He put his hands in his pockets and stood up straighter. Someone walked past them wordlessly and Eduardo didn't even acknowledge them. “You seemed to enjoy him. I thought I'd see what he was like.”

There was a mocking tone to his voice. Eduardo clenched his jaw and shook his head. “You fuck around with the entire school, then?”

“Eduardo, if that was any of your business, I would let you know. As such, it's not. Although I did plan on telling you how Sean was. He was more girly than I'd figured he'd be, what did you think?”

Eduardo narrowed his eyes. “Why would you do that?”

He shrugged again. “You like it when I hurt you.”

Eduardo felt all the air go out of the room. His chest felt tight and he actually wanted to cry. His fists clenched at his sides. “Yeah. Well. Not anymore.”

Mark nodded, his lips tightening. “Okay. You were free to go whenever you wanted, Eduardo.” He said it like a slap to the face. Like he hadn't wanted him around in the first place.

“Don't forget about the test on Tuesday.”

Then Eduardo was alone, staring at blurring book spines in front of him.

\- -

Eduardo spent the next two weeks trying to go back to normal. Normal meant getting up in the morning, going to school, and actually talking to his friends. Normal meant going to class and doing his work. Normal meant coming home and being ignored by his father and fawned over by his mother. It meant wearing whatever he wanted, however he wanted. It meant jerking off whenever he felt like it.

It meant being a student in Mr. Zuckerberg's fifth period Computer Science class. Which was all he was.

During class he barely looked at Mark, and Mark never looked at him. He did his work, he turned it in, and he sat there like any other kid. Randomly surfing online when he was sick of working. Texting Chris who was right next to him.

If he started to think about if Mark was watching him, or thinking about him, or if he was still messing around with Sean, or remembering how it felt to have Mark's hands on his body, he pushed those thoughts away.

All of the marks on him had faded away.

Then his eighteenth birthday came.

\- -

Yeah, it was a quiet little affair. Awkward as hell. Most of his family was still living in Brazil, so it was just him and his parents, Christy, Dustin and Chris.

Dustin and Chris were a couple, now. One day Chris was miserable and the next morning Eduardo had walked to their meeting spot at school and saw them holding hands.

“I just, I just told him.” Chris said once Dustin had left for the library and kissed Chris goodbye, blushing when Eduardo winked at him. “He was over and we were watching _Made_ and, oh shut up! Anyway, I just said it, said that Erica was great but I love him and do you know what he said?”

“No, I don't.” Eduardo was smiling.

“He said, well he said 'holy fucking shitballs', first. Then he said he never thought I'd be interested in a guy like him. Like he wasn't good enough for me, or some kind of crazy shit like that!” Chris shook his head. “So I just kissed the idiot.”

Eduardo had slapped him on the back and congratulated him.

Now they were googly eyed with each other. Which was great, really really great. Eduardo was really happy for them. But it made him feel slightly depressed, also.

Then there was his parents. His mother was as usual trying to make everything seem better than it was. His father was, of course, ignoring him and talking to his friends about their college plans.

“Eduardo, you got those applications in, right? Harvard, especially?”

“Yes, father.” Eduardo took another drink of champagne. His mother always let him drink on his birthday.

“Dustin, Chris, you're good students, right?” They nodded, clearly uncomfortable. His father just acted like Christy wasn't even there. To him, women tended to be more decoration than anything else. Eduardo watched his mother smiling politely above her plate of flank steak, and Eduardo felt like screaming.

“Um, I think Wardo is working on something for his environmental science class, right?” Dustin said, wincing when Chris kicked him under the table. Chris knew what not to say around his father.

“Science. Why would you waste your time with that, Eduardo? You should be concentrating on the important things.”

“It's a required course, father.” Another drink.

“Could I get some more water, please?” Christy asked his mother, who nodded quickly and motioned to the waiting maid.

“You need to up your course load next semester. We let you slide this year so far. Your mother went in for that 'needing a break before senior year' bull. You need more extra curriculars if you're going to get into Harvard.”

Eduardo ground his teeth in the back and avoided the eyes of his friends.

“Does being a huge disappointment count as a extra-”

“Time for cake!” His mother interrupted, giving him a stern look.

Eduardo held in a groan as his cake was brought out and his friends all awkwardly sang to him.

“I have some paperwork to go over in my office.” His father said before they'd even cut into the thing. “Happy birthday, son.”

Eduardo just toasted his glass towards him as he walked out of the dining room. His mother pretended not to care and went into the kitchen to help get more plates.

“Hey, chocolate!” Dustin said, to break the awkward silence.

“Mmhmm. A delicious consolation for the worst birthday ever.” Eduardo downed his champagne and put the glass down hard enough to knock it over. “Who wants to get out of here?”

“Wardo, we shouldn't leave your mom.” Christy nodded toward the kitchen.

“Well, I'm going.” As he stood, he felt all the blood rush to his head and he laughed. “And someone should drive, because I. Cannot.”

Chris sighed. “I got my car.”

“Great! Let's go.” Eduardo swiped his finger across the top of his cake, smudging the frosting off the 'Eduardo', and licked it off.

It was time to have some real fun.

\- -

Eduardo made Chris take them to a new club in downtown Miami. Eduardo got them their own VIP area in the back, throwing his credit card to the nearest hostess, knowing if they got carded he could pay her off until she didn't care. They sat down and he ordered drinks right away.

“It's all on me, the birthday boy.” He was going to have fun tonight. He was going to find a boy and make out with him. Maybe more. It didn't matter, because he could do whatever he wanted. He drank half his rum and coke the minute it arrived and told the girl to keep them coming.

“Wardo, man, easy.” Chris said as Dustin told him to chug. Chris sent him a look and Dustin bit his lip.

“Chris, just make out with Dustin, alright? It's fine. Christy, do you want to dance?”

He took her hand and they walked to the dance floor. Christy still seemed worried about something, probably his mother, but he wasn't and he didn't want to be. He pulled her close and danced her in circles until she laughed against his chest.

“You're gonna me want to puke, stop!” But she was still laughing. That's what he wanted. His friends to have a good time. He wanted everyone to be happy.

He didn't care if Mark was happy, though.

As the night wore on, Eduardo ordered shots for everyone, danced more with Christy, once with Dustin, and moved on to some cute blonde guy who kept grabbing his ass. He liked it, though. He told him he had nice hands. He liked hands.

There was a guy in the bathroom with curly hair. He wound up shoving his tongue down his throat against one of the stalls. When he offered him some coke he nodded, not really registering what he was doing until the stuff was in his nose.

When he went back out into the club, Eduardo felt his heart beating faster. He looked around and saw Chris and Dustin making out on the floor, and Christy grinding with some guy. Eduardo swallowed hard and went over to their booth to finish his drink.

The alcohol burned his throat as it went down, and when Eduardo looked up he saw a familiar face a couple booths down. He smiled, and ran a hand through his hair before making his way over.

“Isn't this place a bit small for you?”

Tyler Winklevoss looked over at him from where he'd been talking to a friend. One eyebrow came up as he smiled at him, amused. “Eduardo Saverin. Still with the jokes, I see.”

Eduardo shrugged. “Hey, just kidding around.”

Tyler nodded and told him to sit down. “I see you've been having a good night.” He barely had to raise his voice over the beat of the music, it was already so booming.

“It's my birthday! I'm legal tonight. Well, legal enough.” Legal enough for some people.

“Hey, happy birthday, then! Let me get you another drink, as a gift.”

“Eduardo!” Chris came up behind him then and put a hand on his shoulder. “You alright?” He leered at Tyler. “Hi.”

Tyler saluted him and Eduardo giggled. His blood was pumping faster in his veins and he could feel it. “I'm great. Chris! This is Tyler Winklevoss, my father wishes I was him!” Eduardo yelled nearly in Chris's ear.

“Great. Wardo, you look really weird. Did you take something?”

Eduardo shrugged him off. He took his drink when it arrived and chugged it back, not even knowing what it was. Tyler cheered him on and laughed.

“Dude, I didn't think you'd like to party so much!”

Tyler looked at his mouth when Eduardo licked his lips. Tyler looked really fucking hot. His shirt was clean and pressed, the collar undone low, his pants dark and tight and he was goddamn huge. Eduardo felt like he couldn't sit down any longer.

“Hey, you want to dance?” He yelled at Tyler. His friends laughed at him but he ignored them.

Tyler nodded. “Sure, why not?”

Tyler was _huge_. Fucking huge. He towered over Eduardo, and if he was anywhere else, feeling any other way, he'd have been intimidated. But he felt great. Really, great.

So Tyler liked boys, too. Eduardo didn't know how many people knew, but he was sure of it by the way Tyler looked down at him. The way he smiled at him, the way his hip brushed against his. It was obvious because they were dancing at all. He didn't know many straight guys that would dance with other guys, at least not at his school.

When Tyler pulled him close and Eduardo felt him pressing on him, he moaned. The sound was drowned out by the music pounding through them. God, he felt so good. He wanted to pull Tyler's pants off right there and suck him off. He was sweating from dancing so much and he felt hot and horny and he wanted to suck on a cock so bad.

Eduardo ran his hands down Tyler's chest and cupped him through his slacks. He watched him close his eyes as he gripped his shoulder hard with one of his huge hands. Eduardo fucking loved his hands.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Tyler said, brushing his mouth across his ear. Eduardo nodded too many times and Tyler laughed at him again, pulling him over back to his booth.

Tyler said goodbye to his friends and Eduardo nodded at them, wanting to hurry before one of his friends saw him leaving. He didn't need their grief right then. He just wanted to fuck.

Outside it had gotten cold and Eduardo registered leaving his coat behind but he didn't care enough to go back for it. Tyler lead him to the front as the valet pulled up in his Benz. He barely nodded at the guy as he threw him his keys and Tyler passed him a tip. Eduardo got in the passenger seat and before he knew it they were gone.

Eduardo breathed in deep as the wind blew icy on his face through the window. The lights of the street blurred and glowed before his eyes. He looked over at Tyler and thought how he took up much more room in a car than Mark did.

“Where are we going?” Eduardo said, teasing.

Tyler looked over at him from the corner of his eye, the side of his mouth quirking up in a smile. “There's a hotel right down the road.”

Eduardo nodded, quickly. “Sounds good.” Sounded great. He was already hard, he was so ready and needy and he wanted Tyler to put his weight on top of him because he felt like he was going to explode right out of his skin.

Another valet, another plush carpet, and they were checking into some place Eduardo didn't even register. In the elevator he waited for Tyler to kiss him, and when he didn't, he pushed Tyler against one of the mirrored walls and licked into his mouth.

Tyler groaned and grabbed him, held him close, pulled him in by his ass. He kissed too slow, Eduardo increased the pace and wound up scraping his teeth across his bottom lip by accident. Tyler groaned again, louder.

“Fuck, the doors opened.” Tyler motioned toward the hall and Eduardo laughed, walking out of the elevator. They made their way to their room and Tyler opened the door with his key card.

“I hope it has a nice view.” Eduardo smacked his ass and Tyler yelped, laughing.

They walked in and Tyler went into the bathroom to take a piss while Eduardo spotted the bar on the other side of the room. Before Tyler came out he'd downed some scotch and was pouring himself another.

“Whoa, hey! Back it down, Saverin.”

Eduardo giggled and shook his head. He had to pee, too, he realized. Which was the only reason Tyler got the glass out of his hand.

When he was done he washed his hands and glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was a fucking mess, his cheeks were red, and his eyes were dilated to hell. He drank some water from the tap with his hands and used his wet palms to fix his hair. He was still hard. He still wanted to do this.

When he went back out to the room, Tyler was laying back on the bed with his feet still on the floor flipping through the tv. Eduardo marveled at the way the man took up half the bed. Fuck.

“Hey.” He said, his chest hurting a bit.

Tyler looked over at him and smiled. “Hey.” He put down the remote and nodded at him. “Come here.”

Eduardo made his way to the bed and stood between Tyler's legs. He sat up, his hands, his huge fucking hands on his waist and Eduardo leaned down and kissed him. Hard.

Tyler practically picked him up, pulling him on top of him and placing him on the bed. Eduardo laughed as Tyler leaned over and kissed his neck, chuckling against his skin.

“You're so fucking _big_ and strong and fuck!” Eduardo was probably talking way too loud. Tyler laughed again.

“Right where it counts.” He hooked a leg around both of Eduardo's and crawled over him, taking his hands and putting his arms over his head. He held them down as he kissed hot and wet into his mouth. Eduardo could feel his cock on his hip and he wrapped his legs around his waist.

“You're so fucking hot.” Tyler mumbled past his lips, reaching one hand down to undo his shirt. Then his big, warm hand was all over his chest and rubbing on his stomach, undoing his pants and reaching down, covering his cock completely and, and, fuck it was hot, it was really hot on the bed, in the room, he was hot and –

“Jesus.” Eduardo breathed. He couldn't breathe. He _couldn't breathe_. “Tyler, I can't, I can't-”

Tyler pulled his hand back and looked up. “What?”

Eduardo laid his legs on the bed and struggled beneath Tyler's hold. “I can't, please,” He choked out, realizing he was beginning to cry.

Tyler sat up quickly, letting him go, and Eduardo crawled back towards the head of the bed and put his face in his hands.

“I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me.” His hands were wet with tears and he was panting he was crying so hard.

“Hey, hey, it's alright. Relax, fuck. Let me get you some water.”

He felt like dying. He felt like all the air in the room was gone and his chest was about to burst and he was tired, exhausted, and still drunk and he didn't want Tyler anymore. He didn't know what he wanted. Eduardo wiped a hand over his face, wiped it on the bedspread and when Tyler came back with a glass of water drank it all in four big gulps.

He licked his lips and placed the glass on the nightstand with a shaking hand. He took long, deep breaths for a couple moments until his heart didn't feel like it was racing anymore.

“Better?” Tyler asked, his voice sincerely sounding concerned. Eduardo nodded, not wanting to look at him. He was humiliated.

“It's – It's been a tough couple weeks. I'm sorry, it's not you.”

Tyler scoffed, sitting next him on the bed. “Of course not. I mean, look at me.” He gave Eduardo a small smile and Eduardo's mouth quirked up a bit. He still felt dizzy. “What, uh. Ha. I'm not the best conversationalist, that's one of my brother's traits, but um. What happened?”

Eduardo shook his head. God, was he really breaking down in front of _Tyler Winklevoss_? “I fuck everything up.”

Tyler just nodded. Eduardo bet he'd never fucked anything up in his life.

A stray tear fell down his cheek and Eduardo took in another deep breath. “I just do really stupid things. Stupid things with the wrong people. And the wrong things with the right people. I don't, I'm not making any sense.”

“No, I get it.” But he didn't say anything else. “Do you want me to take you home?”

Eduardo nodded. “I'm sorry about tonight.”

“Forget about it. You are really hot though, my dick's kinda sad.”

Eduardo laughed out loud and Tyler helped pull him off the bed and stand.

Out in the car, Eduardo laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, letting the wind dry the tears on his cheeks into stains. Tyler asked him for his address and he mumbled off an answer.

He must have fallen asleep because soon Tyler had his hand on his shoulder and they were parked.

“Right, sorry. Thank you.” Eduardo ran a hand over his face. “Really.”

Tyler shrugged. “Don't tell anyone I'm a nice guy.”

Eduardo laughed, opening the car door. His stomach dropped a little and he turned back. “Uh, please don't -”

“I won't tell anyone. Least of all your father. That guy's a dick.”

Eduardo nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, again.”

Eduardo made his way up the drive as Tyler drove off. He pressed the doorbell and stood waiting, closing his eyes for a second.

When the door opened a moment later he swayed on his feet and stumbled right into Mark's arms.


	4. Lesson Four

“Eduardo, what the hell?” Mark grabbed him by his waist and lifted him back into a standing position.

Eduardo leaned against the doorjamb. “Fuck, sorry. I'm. Really tired. Can I come in?”

“You're already half in. I don't think you're tired, I think you're drunk.”

Eduardo nodded. He looked through blurry eyes and saw Mark was wearing just his boxers and gray t-shirt with the word 'Harvard' across his chest, his glasses halfway down his nose. He grinned stupidly. “You look cute. Can I come in?”

“You already said that.” Mark stepped to the side to let Eduardo in.

He reached over on flicked on the lights in the living room and Eduardo howled. “No, lights bad, very bad!”

Mark rolled his eyes and turned them back off. Eduardo managed to find his couch from pure memory alone and collapsed on it.

“Why are you here?” Mark paused. “You look like shit.” But he didn't say it in a cruel way.

Eduardo laughed. “Kinda feel that way, too.” He laid back along the cushions and closed his eyes. “I didn't want to go home.” He jumped when he felt something cold touch his hand. Mark was holding out a bottle of water to him. He hadn't even noticed him go to the kitchen. He took it and sat up as Mark sat down on the coffee table. He took a drink, and licked at his dry lips. “Did I ever tell you my father is a complete asshole?”

Mark just looked down at him, his expression unreadable in the dark light. “No.”

Eduardo nodded. “I think I was about ten when he decided I was a lost cause. I had a bit of a attention problem. It took lots of tutoring and medication before I managed to make the grades I do now. I wasn't good at sports, I didn't have many friends. Or maybe he'd decided I was going to be a loser long before that, I don't know.” Eduardo took another drink and snorted, some water spilling from his lips. “Probably when I was born.” He didn't know why that was funny.

He looked over at Mark and sighed. “I don't know why I care what he thinks.”

Mark opened his mouth and Eduardo stopped him. “Today's my birthday. Or yesterday was. What time is it?”

“Four am.”

“Shit. Can I use your phone?”

Eduardo called Chris and told him he was alright after listening to a rather lengthy lecture. He asked him, well, begged him, if he would back up his story that he was staying with him if he's mom called and he said he already had.

“Thanks, man. I'm really sorry about tonight, I was a dick.”

“Yeah, well. At some point you're going to have to tell me why you've been such a dick for weeks now.”

Eduardo laughed. “Yeah, I will.”

When he got off the phone Mark had gone into his bedroom. Eduardo walked down the dark hallway and found him in bed with the tv on, bright light flickering over his face.

“Hey.”

Mark looked over and nodded at him. “Get everything sorted?”

“Yeah.”

Mark pulled the covers back. “Come here.”

Eduardo bit his lip and held back a grin. He kicked off his shoes, took off his pants and his shirt and laid down next to Mark. He looked up at him from where he was sat up against the headboard.

“I'm not good for you.” Mark said, staring at the tv. Eduardo didn't say anything.

“I'm sorry about your dad. My dad is, well, he was pretty nice to me. I never really had problems with my parents. I never had problems disappointing them, it was always more about disappointing myself. And I did. In college. I had, I had the chance to do something big and I blew it. It all just went to shit and then I started teaching because I felt like I had to do something with all the knowledge in my head.” Mark took a deep breath and Eduardo stayed quiet because he'd never heard Mark really talk about himself before. It made his heart pound faster.

“I'm really not good for you. I've never been good for anyone. I don't know why, I just. I can't seem to do anything but want.” Mark looked down at Eduardo. “I've never had to be good for anyone before.”

Eduardo sat up, his legs sliding across the sheets and brushing Mark's. He relaxed, his back hunched over, and rested his forehead on Mark's shoulder. “I'm eighteen, now.”

Mark chuckled, the sound vibrated against his skull.

“I should feel grown up. I feel like an idiot.” He sighed, pushing his face into Mark's neck and breathing in. “But I'm old enough to know what I want.”

“Did you just like me telling you what to do?”

Eduardo took a moment to really thinking about it. “At first.”

“Would you want to keep doing that?”

Eduardo nodded. “But not all the time.” He hummed in the back of his throat, let his lips run over the soft skin below Mark's ear. “I like this. I like _you_.”

“But I'm a dick.” Mark said, laughing a little.

“Mark, I don't know if you realized this yet, but _I like dicks_.” Mark laughed harder, at that. He flipped off the tv and laid down.

“I'm not much of a cuddler.” It was so dark Eduardo could only hear him and see a vague outline of him against the light coming from the window. With the tv off Eduardo's eyes felt even heavier than before, and he felt even more exhausted.

“It's okay. I am.” He slid a hand over Mark's side and rested it on the curve above his hip. “But we can start slow.”

His eyes were open when he felt Mark's lips on his, and he gasped, surprised. Oh, fuck. It had been way too long since that had happened. He kissed him back, slowly, sucking on his lips and just moving his mouth, moving nothing else. Mark kissed him like he was trying to tell him something he couldn't say out loud, and he moved his hand up to cup his jaw gently.

Eduardo broke away, because he had to yawn, and Mark laughed again. “That's nice, thank you. I'm glad my kissing skills put you to sleep.”

Eduardo pinched him at his side and told him to shut up. Holy shit he was happy, really happy, but he was really, really tired.

That night he had a dream someone told him they wanted to be good for him.

\- -

When he woke up in the morning Mark was gone. Eduardo sat up in bed, blurry eyed and hungover to hell, and managed to make it to the bathroom before he threw up. It was only when he returned to the bedroom did he see the trash can next to the bed. He smiled to himself and then felt another wave of nausea hit him so he had to go back into the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth with his finger when he was done and looked up at the mirror to see Mark had left a post it stuck to it.

 _At work.  
-M  
Don't puke all over the place while I'm gone._

Shit, school. Yeah, well. He was definitely not going there today. Eduardo spit in the sink and rinsed out his mouth before he took a shower.

He couldn't stop smiling.

No, he really could not stop smiling.

He looked down at his body as he washed and thought about what it had looked like before he and Mark, well, whatever. How he couldn't run his hands over a part of himself without finding a reminder of Mark. He missed it. He wanted Mark to tattoo him with his mouth again. This time he wouldn't fuck it up.

Eduardo got hard thinking about it, thinking about Mark coming home. Just about Mark coming home, really. He rested his forehead against the cool tile and tried to calm himself before he lost control and jerked off. Eduardo had the crude thought his cock belonged to Mark again, and it wasn't his choice to touch it.

He dried off and put on a pair of Mark's pajamas pants and another Harvard t-shirt. He thought Mark probably had bought them in bulk or something. He ran a hand through his hair and let it do what it wanted to. He should call his mother.

“Mãe , I know.” He said when she answered. “No, I'm at school.” Yeah, so he was lying. “No I'm fine. I'm fine. Mãe, I wanted to call before I came home because I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night.” She started speaking Portuguese and he fell into it easily after that.

He told he had acted like a dick, then laughed when she told him not to use such crude language. He told he loved her, and that he really wanted her to know that. She started to sound like she was going to cry.

“Mãe, please. Okay, I'm taking you out this weekend to make up for it. No, no excuses. I don't care about him, yeah? When was the last time he took you anywhere that didn't have to do with his job? Yeah. I love you, too.”

He told her he had to help Dustin study for a test and would be home late. So, one more lie. He definitely wasn't crying a little himself when he hung up.

He spent the rest of the day watching tv and waiting for Mark. He tried to go online but Mark had his desktop double password protected or something. There wasn't anything to eat except dry ramen so he had it for lunch once his stomach settled. His eyes glanced over at the clock one too many times during the day.

It was really weird, being in Mark's space. It felt as indifferent and as odd as Mark himself. There were only a couple pictures in frames of girls with his nose and his hair, and an older woman who had his mouth. Eduardo smiled at them. They looked nice.  
At some point he fell asleep on the couch because next thing he knew Mark was at the door with bags of groceries. He stood there for a moment as Eduardo sat up, looking at him a bit nervously before his mouth quirked up a little.

“Honey, I'm home.”

Eduardo blushed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. “Hey.” He walked over to the dining room table as Mark set the bags down. “You went shopping.”

“I went shopping.” Mark said matter of factly. He put his keys and his bag down and looked at Eduardo as he looked through the groceries. “Did I say you could wear my clothes?”

“Um.”

“I'm joking.”

Eduardo smirked at him. “I'm not wearing any underwear, if it helps.”

Mark raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. “Possibly.”

“What if I cook you dinner?” Eduardo asked, walking around the table and leaning into Mark. God, he smelled good. And his tie was off, his collar undone. He wanted him to fuck him right on the table but he thought he shouldn't rush things.

“What do you think all of this is for? I don't cook.” Mark kissed his neck, quickly but hotly, and walked past him to the couch. He pulled out his laptop and Eduardo rolled his eyes. Time for cooking, then.

\- -

“How was it?” Eduardo asked. Mark hadn't bought him much to work with. Some dry pasta, canned sauce and frozen garlic bread. He told him he could have made it all from scratch with the right ingredients and Mark had looked at him like that was the craziest idea in the world.

Mark nodded, still typing at his laptop which was sitting next to a empty plate of spaghetti on the coffee table.

That was an answer, Eduardo guessed. He took the plate and his own into the kitchen, figuring he should wash them because Mark didn't seem like the type to get to dishes right away. He was busy thinking he should probably get home, even though he didn't want to, and soaping up the sponge at the sink when Mark stepped behind him and kissed his neck.

Eduardo's mouth opened and his head fell back. Mark gripped his waist, pulled him closer, and Eduardo could feel him, hard, on his ass. He groaned, pressing back, and fuck, Mark wanted him and he wanted Mark and the dishes could wait.

“Don't turn around.” Mark breathed against his neck. “Keep washing, I want those plates to shine.”

Eduardo bit his bottom lip and moved the sponge clumsily over the plate in his hand as Mark licked and sucked his way over the back of his neck. His hands slid down, down, further until he reached into his pants and gripped his cock.

“ _Fuck_.” Eduardo cried out. He was so sensitive, he'd been thinking about Mark touching him all day.

“Did you miss this?”

Eduardo nodded. Mark was grinding his own dick against his ass and Eduardo could barely think let alone wash the plates.

“Don't stop. If you stop, I stop.” Eduardo kept scrubbing, and Mark stroked him slowly from base to tip.

“Mark, please.”

“I forgot what a little slut you are. How you always beg. Were you thinking about this today?”

“Yes.”

“So was I. I was at my desk, looking at your empty seat, thinking about having you here at my house. I could keep you here, make you my kept pet. Use you whenever I wanted. Would you like that?” Mark jerked him harder, faster, and Eduardo dropped the plate in the sink.

“I guess you would.”

“Mark, God, I-”

Mark pulled his hand away and Eduardo whimpered, missing his touch so bad, until he felt Mark grip the waist of his pants and yank them down. He wanted to turn around but he couldn't, but he could hear Mark spit on his hand and oh, fuck, he was spreading him open and then.

“ _God_.” Eduardo groaned as Mark pushed two fingers deep inside, reaching around with his other hand to grip his cock again. He ran his mouth down his neck, kissing it wet and sloppy, breathing hot into his ear.

“You're such a greedy whore. You want to be tied up and kept, Eduardo? You want me to keep you? To fuck you whenever I want, whenever I please? With my mouth, my fingers, my cock, would you like that?” His fingers curved inside him and Eduardo couldn't answer because he was coming. White hot heat ran down his spine as he came in spurts against the cabinet's beneath the sink. He gasped, panted through it, his eyes clenched tightly closed and his thighs shaking.

Mark pulled away, pulled his fingers from him and Eduardo whined softly. Mark reached over and washed his hands, letting Eduardo sag against him before reaching down and pulling his pants back up with wet hands.

“You should be getting home.”

Eduardo's heart sank a moment before he looked up into Mark's eyes. “Don't do that, please.”

“What?”

Eduardo rolled his eyes. “Don't make me come like that and then dismiss me.”

“I'm not dismissing you, Wardo. I think it's late and your mother will probably be worried.” Mark lifted his chin and planted a soft kiss to his lips, softer than usual. It made Eduardo's stomach do flips. “I'll see you tomorrow.” Mark's mouth quirked up into a small grin like the idea made him happy.

Eduardo smiled, really smiled, and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing him back against the sink. “Right.” He kissed him back, firm and slow, his tongue licking soft into his mouth and Mark did that humming thing in the back of his throat that made Eduardo dizzy. He was still hard against his hip and Eduardo ran a hand down his stomach before Mark stopped him.

“It's okay.” Mark said against his lips. “Really.”

Eduardo bit his lip and nodded.

He went and got changed and then Mark drove him home. He tried not to notice the look of surprise in his eyes when he saw his house.

“Yeah. Family has money.”

Mark just shrugged. “Everyone at the private school has money.”

Eduardo laughed. “True. Do you want to come in and meet the folks?” He teased. Mark just lowered his brow and told him to get out. Eduardo laughed again. He looked back and waved, and Mark nodded his head before driving off.

Eduardo thought about being led on a chain by Mark like his pet. He thought about Mark keeping him inside all day and just using him for sex. He thought about making him dinner and sharing comfortable silences on the couch and he thought about sleeping in the same bed with him. He felt a familiar sting on his neck and knew there was a hickey there again. Eduardo put his shirt collar up and ran a hand through his hair as he made his way inside.

He was head over fucking heels in love with Mark Zuckerberg.

\- -

The next day he was more or less ambushed by his friends in the bathroom during lunch. Even Christy, who refused to leave the boys room.

“Chris says you're going to explain the extremely dickish behavior you've been displaying the past month or so. I mean, no one was really going to say anything but -”

“You've been a dick.” Dustin said flatly, only with a smirk on his face.

Eduardo leaned back against the sinks and laughed. “Stop calling me a dick, you guys.”

Chris narrowed his eyes at him. “How does asshole grab ya?”

Eduardo threw up his hands and nodded. “Okay, okay! Fine! I've been, preoccupied, to say the least.” He studied the faces of his friends for a moment and then sighed. “With. Someone.”  
Christy squeaked and Dustin looked at her, amused. “Someone? Is it Sean?”

Eduardo pulled a face at the name, pushing all the bad thoughts he had about Sean out of his mind. “No, God No. Not Sean. Not a student.”

Chris pushed further. “Not a _student_? Then... No. Not a _teacher?_ ”

“Holy shitba-”

“Don't say holy shitballs, Dustin, I hate it when you say that.” Chris interrupted. Dustin nodded meekly.

Eduardo groaned in embarrassment and let his words rush out without pause. “Yes! Okay?! It's a teacher! It's Mark, I mean, Mr. Zuckerberg. It's been going on for a while now and you can't tell anyone because he could be fired and plus my father would probably kick me out and disown me, not that that would be all that awful since I hate him, but that's not the point. The point is I'm sorry I've been such a dick, or an asshole, or whatever, but it's been weird and I didn't really want to talk about it and I really care about him and oh my God why are you guys looking at me like that?”

Christy squeaked again and covered her mouth with her hands. “Wardo's in love!”

Chris just shook his head. “With _Mr. Zuckerberg._ ”

Dustin grinned like a maniac. “Aw man, I _knew_ he wanted to bang you!”

Eduardo groaned again. His friends were impossible. “Love? No, I didn't say anything about love. It's, it's, complicated, really, and -”

“Really, Wardo, just shut up okay? We won't say anything, you don't have to worry. I can't believe you've been holding this in for so long.” Chris put a hand on his back and patted him. “Now. How is the sex?” He smiled wide as Dustin laughed and Christy giggled.

Eduardo just grinned. “Shut up.”

\- -

That day after Computer Science, Eduardo stuck around the classroom for a while.

“I think I'm going to fail out of the rest of my classes.” He joked, sitting on Mark's desk next to his laptop as he typed whatever onto the screen. He watched Mark's quick fingers working the keys and smiled to himself. “To think, I came onto you just for a grade and now I'm behind in everything else just because of you.”

Mark paused, looking up at Eduardo and leaning back in his chair. He took off his glasses and allowed a small smile to curve his mouth. “Did you really come onto to me just for a grade?”

Eduardo blushed. “Partly. Also partly to see if I could get away with it.” He nudged at Mark's thigh with his shoe. “Another part because I thought you were really hot.”

Mark nodded and grabbed Eduardo's ankle. “The truth comes out.”

“Yep.”

Mark's fingers brushed past his trousers, sliding up past his sock to find his calve and run his nails down the hairy skin there. Eduardo felt a shiver crawl down his spine.

“You should get to class. I can't be involved with someone who's failing out of high school, how embarrassing would that be.” But his voice was soft, teasing. “But I want,”

“Yeah?”

Mark rubbed his thumb over the bone of his ankle, casting his eyes down like he was embarrassed, which Eduardo had never seen him be. “I want to see you this weekend.”

Yes, yes, fuck yes. Eduardo grinned. “Okay. Oh, but I have this thing with my mom on Saturday.”

Mark raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Aw, how sweet. Mama's boy.” He pulled his hand from Eduardo and he really didn't want that but then he reached up and gripped his thigh. “Then Sunday.”

Eduardo bit his lip as Mark rubbed towards his inner thigh. “You have plans for me, don't you Mr. Zuckerberg?”

Mark stood up and planted a quick kiss on his lips, leaving him needing more. “I have nothing but plans. Now get to class.”

\- -  
Sunday morning Eduardo woke to the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand and grabbed the phone with the other. He had a text from Mark.

 _what time should I pick you up?_

Eduardo grinned. Mark wanted to pick him up? He had such a considerate boyfriend. Or whatever Mark was. He still hadn't exactly told him he loved him yet. They'd only been back together, or whatever, for a couple days.

 _um like now? Do I have to dress fancy?_

 _you're so good for asking. But not any fancier than usual_

Eduardo rolled his eyes. Yeah, cause his school uniform was the height of style.

 _fine then i'm purposely only wearing jeans and a t_

 _stop being a little brat eduardo and come outside_

Holy shit, he was there already? Eduardo jumped out of a bed and pulled his curtains to the side to see a car parked outside their estate far past the garden. He glanced at the clock to see it was almost noon as he rushed to throw on the previously mentioned attire for the day.

Downstairs he tried to be as quiet as possible. His dinner with his mother the night before had gone well. Too well. They'd had a great time and more than once Eduardo wanted to tell her how happy he was, and why, and that he wanted her to be that happy too. But he could never get the words out, and then she'd had too much wine and it was time to go home. She was probably still sleeping but he wanted to make sure he didn't have to make any excuses. Still, he felt bad, so on his way out he left a note on the fridge saying he'd be home late.

Eduardo jumped in the car, feeling flushed and sweaty from rushing, and looked over at Mark. He was wearing his signature hoodie and a smirk. “Who told you to run out here?”

“Where are we going?” Eduardo hoped to his place. It had been too long. Way too long. Mark hadn't even really kissed him properly, yet.

“I need to go shopping.” Mark put the car in gear and pulled away, and as Eduardo ducked down a little hoping the neighbors didn't see him in a car with a strange, older man, he registered Mark's words.

“Shopping? For what?”

“Clothes. For my body.” Mark adjusted his glasses and kept his eyes on the road. “I have my yearly meeting with the principal coming up and I have no nice suits. I barely have any suits, really. Just pieces of mismatched stuff.”

“So you needed a sassy little gay thing to help you pick out some clothes?” Eduardo teased. God, he was just really distracted by Mark being right next to him. This was worse than the first time he'd brought him home because at this point he should be used to it, but he wasn't.

“Do you want me to take you back home? Fine, Eduardo. Take it as an order. You're helping me shop. And if you're good, maybe I'll take you back home and fuck you until forget everything you've learned in my class.”

“Yes, _sir_. But to be honest, I think I already have.”

He dodged Mark's hand coming over to swat lazily at his face and grabbed his hand, kissing his palm.

“Nope, none of that. Not unless you're good.”

Mark pulled his hand away and Eduardo mock pouted as they pulled onto the freeway.

\- -

They wound up at a shopping mall far enough away from the school that no one who knew either of them would see them. Mark didn't say it, but Eduardo knew that's why he had picked the place. Eduardo didn't mind. He wasn't keen on the idea of being caught, either.

After an hour and half of trying on suits, though, Mark was becoming even more of a pain to Eduardo than when he'd tied him up and spanked him.

“I _like_ it!” Eduardo yelled, running a hand down his face and plopping in a chair nearby the dressing rooms.

“I look old.” Mark observed himself in the mirror and and frowned. “If you'd just okay the blue one we'd be done by now.”

“The blue one!” His voice was never usually so high. “The blue one, Mark. The blue one's pants are made of jean. _Jean_. Oh god, I need a break.” Really, this was not what he'd had in mind when Mark told him he had plans for him.

Mark sighed, and nodded slightly at himself. “Fine. Okay. Eduardo, I'll get this one.”

Eduardo raised his hands towards the Heavens and thanked whoever liked him up there.

“Come help me take it off.”

“Uh. What?”

Mark looked at him in the mirror and Eduardo saw his eyes had gone dark. “Come help me take it off. Now.”

Oh.

Okay.

Eduardo followed Mark into the dressing room and slotted the door closed behind them. Mark was close, really close, breathing down his neck close, and he reached up and turned him around so that Eduardo was staring into his eyes.

“Hi.” Eduardo said, swallowing hard.

Mark's mouth turned up a little, and he looked down at himself and back up to Eduardo. “You really like the suit, then?”

Eduardo nodded.

Mark bit his bottom lip and brushed his nose over Eduardo's. “We should probably buy it then so we can go back to my place.”

Eduardo just hummed a little in agreement.

Mark's hands came up to grip Eduardo's waist, sliding up under the thin t-shirt and stroking his sides.

“Please,”

“Yeah? Begging already? Eduardo. Kiss me.”

So he did, softly, his heart pounding in his chest like it was the first time, but it was different than the first time. Mark ran his nails gently down Eduardo's lower back and pulled him close, licked at his tongue until they were both breathless and hard. Mark moved his head back a bit and breathed across Eduardo's mouth.

“Eduardo.” His voice, fuck, it was so low and sexy and Eduardo wanted him to keep talking, keep saying his name like that, the way it made his stomach twist so beautifully. “When we get home,” Mark pressed against him, pressed his cock again him, and sighed.

“When we get home, I want you to fuck me.” Mark said it so softly Eduardo wasn't even sure he'd heard it so he opened his eyes to see, fuck. Mark's pupils were dilated to hell and he meant what he thought he meant, right?

“You w-want, um, me to -”

Mark nodded and kissed him again, hard. Eduardo moaned in the back of his throat. Oh God, Mark wanted him to fuck him, he'd never, he'd never done that to another guy before, fuck, Mark beneath him all sweaty and open and holy shit Mark's tongue was still in his mouth and he wanted to come right then, wanted Mark to touch him again but -

But then Mark pulled away, and started to take off the suit. He just stripped it off right there in front of him, quickly, as if he wasn't giving Eduardo the world's fastest strip tease and before he knew it he was back in his jeans and hoodie. He didn't even look at himself in the mirror to see his hair all wild before he picked up the new suit and told Eduardo to open the door.

But he was still a little breathless when he said, “I still like the blue one.”

\- -

When they got home – well, got to Mark's home, they stumbled in the door. Mark's mouth was hot on his and Eduardo stepped back into the living room as Mark closed the door behind him. He grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, and fuck he was hard and Eduardo was hard and he was going to fuck Mark and it was all too much.

“Mark,” He was making frenzied work of biting at his neck, breath wet and warm on his skin. Eduardo groaned and clutched at Mark's hoodie, his knees shaking and threatening to make him fall to the floor. “Please.”

Mark pulled back and looked at him. His face was flushed, mouth all red and swollen, eyes dark beneath his serious brow. “Take off your clothes, Eduardo.”

He nodded, not hesitating as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He undid his jeans and pushed them down along with his briefs to his ankles, awkwardly stepping out of the whole lot as he kicked off his shoes. Mark watched him with an amused look on his face. Eduardo stood there waiting, gooseflesh spreading over his skin and his cock getting harder by the second.

“Come here.” Mark nodded at him, looking much more composed than Eduardo felt. He stepped closer, his breath coming quickly, and waited for Mark to tell him what to do next. He'd really, really fucking missed this.

“Take off my clothes, slowly.”

Eduardo swallowed, reaching down to grip the hem of Mark's hoodie and pull it over his head as Mark lifted his arms. The neck messed up his hair and he looked all ruffled, and so fucking hot. He slid his hands under Mark's t-shirt and ran his palms over his stomach, which jumped beneath his touch.

God, he loved touching him.

Eduardo pulled off his shirt and made quick work of his fly, undoing the button of his jeans with shaking hands and hurrying to take off his jeans. Mark gently grabbed his wrist. “I said slow.” His grip tightened a little and Eduardo shivered and nodded.

Mark stepped out of his jeans and Eduardo felt him push on his shoulder. He got down on his knees and ran his nose down Mark's stomach, along the line of his happy trail.

Mark made a noise above him and gripped his hair in both hands. “Talk, say – say something. _In English_.”

Eduardo breathed in and let his tongue glide over Mark's skin. “I love the way you smell. I – I missed it. Sometimes you smell like laundry soap, or after we've fucked you just smell like you.” He hooked his fingers over the waistband of Mark's boxers and slowly pulled them down until his cock fell out against his mouth. Mark gasped, tugged on his hair, and told him to stand up even as Eduardo opened his lips to suck him.

“But-” God, he wanted to suck him.

Mark just shook his head and kissed him, reaching down the grab his own dick and squeezed. Eduardo groaned against his mouth and Mark pulled away. “Come on.”

Eduardo followed him to his bedroom and Mark was on top of him, on the bed, in seconds. He had to laugh at the way he practically pounced on him, Mark didn't seem the pouncing type, but then he was over him and straddling him and holding his arms above his head and nothing was really funny about that.

“Say something else.” Mark moved his hips, rubbing his cock on his own and Eduardo bit his lip, knowing he would have made a very embarrassing noise.

“Your hands.” He breathed out. “They feel so fucking good all over me, on my cock, and your fingers are so long. Whenever we're in class I can't stop watching them, just thinking about them inside me and I get so damn hard.”

Mark let go of one of his hands and reached down to slide two fingers into Eduardo's mouth. He whimpered, sucking right away, staring at Mark as he licked between them. Mark bit his bottom lip and Eduardo sucked harder at that.

Mark pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his lips, and then Mark moaned over Eduardo's tongue. Eduardo kissed him deeper, and he moaned again, this time jerking back a little. Eduardo broke the kiss, breathing hard as he looked past Mark's curly head and saw, _holy fucking shit_ , him rocking back on his own fingers.

 _“God, Mark,”_

“Do you like watching me?

“Yes, fuck yes.”

Mark was fucking himself on his own fingers, his cock sliding against the sweat on Eduardo's stomach and brushing his own aching prick, and his pupils were blown and his mouth was plush and wet, his voice deep and rough. It was all Eduardo could do not to come right then and there.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Please.”

“Yeah, beg to fuck me.”

Eduardo watched him shut his eyes as he pushed his fingers deeper, the fingers Eduardo wet with his mouth, _fucking hell_.

“Wanna fuck you so bad, please Mark. I'll make it so good, I'll be so good for you.” Eduardo breathed into Mark's open mouth. “Just wanna be good for you.”

They kissed, licking into each others mouths slowly, only stopping to take deep breaths and for Mark to groan as he shuddered around his digits.

“Are good, you've been so good,” Mark gasped as he slid his fingers out and gripped Eduardo's waist, rolling them over and shifting until he was on top. “Get me the lube.” He said, gesturing towards the nightstand.

Eduardo nodded quickly, his hands shaking as he pulled open the drawer and fumbled around until he found it and a condom. Mark took the lube from him and opened it as Eduardo tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it on as quickly as he could. Mark poured some of the liquid on his hand and dropped the bottle on the bed before reaching down and gripping Eduardo's cock.

Eduardo hissed, he was so hard and sensitive and Mark was looking up at him, jerking his cock, slicking it up, so he could fuck him because he told him to. Eduardo closed his eyes and braced himself with a hand on either side of Mark's face.

“You're so fucking hot, Eduardo. So hard, so eager, want you to fuck me hard, pound into me, okay? Want to feel you, Eduardo. You're so special, so good.” Mark ran his thumb over the head of Eduardo's leaking dick and spread it down, over his shaft, and _squeezed_. “Now, do it now.”

Eduardo opened his eyes as Mark lifted his legs, bending his knees and placing his ankles on Eduardo's shoulders. Eduardo swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing with the it, and gripped Mark's hips as he nudged at his opening. Mark hissed a little, his lip caught between his teeth, and nodded. “Go. Yes.”

Eduardo pushed inside easy, his cock wet with lube and Mark ready from his fingers. He was, God, totally open and bare beneath him and fucking gorgeous, sweat drenched curls sticking to his forehead, cheeks red and chest white and smooth, prick swollen and dripping on his belly, and oh, oh, his ass. His _ass_.

“Tão apertado, Mark. Oh, tão lindo e apertado.” Eduardo moved his hips slowly, working his cock in inch by inch until he was balls deep, Mark's eyes scrunched closed and his head pushed back against the pillow. Eduardo leaned down and licked a hot line up his throat, the position moving him in even deeper and causing them both to groan.

“Harder.” Mark whispered into his ear. Eduardo let him lock his ankles behind his neck as he slid his arms under his back and hooked his hand over his shoulders. He let his hips do what they wanted, which was jerk over and over, skin slapping together obscenely in the quiet room.

“Obrigado, eu não vou estragar tudo de novo, eu quero você pra sempre, isso é tão bom Mark. ” Eduardo didn't even know what he was saying. Mark just kept panting in his ear and everything was hot and sweaty and _he was milking his fucking cock_ , his ass so goddamn tight and he was clenching around him. It was bliss.

Mark just kept saying, “Harder, harder, harder,” and Eduardo gave it to him, finding that spot and feeling his cock jump between their stomachs.

“Eu preciso de você, eu preciso disso.” Eduardo felt his orgasm approaching, his body shaking and his balls tightening. “Mark, I'm gonna-”

“Fuck,” Mark grabbed at his arm, pulling until Eduardo moved it and gripped his wrist, pushing his hand between them. Eduardo gripped Mark's cock and moved his hand in time with his thrusts. “Oh, shit, shit, shit.” Mark chanted each time.

“Não saia nunca, fique aqui dentro pra sempre, Mark. Eu amo você, eu amo você, eu amo você.” Eduardo came, hard, his hips moving clumsy and losing their rhyme as he mumbled and gasped into Mark's ear. He might have scratched Mark's shoulder as he rode the wave of his climax, but he may have also blacked out so he wasn't sure. But Mark was still hard in his hand so he lifted himself to hover over him, looking down into his frustrated eyes.

“Eduardo, I need you-”

“Yeah.” He stared down at him, stroking him hard and fast, still buzzing and tingling all over so that Mark's face was setting him off all over again.

“What did you say?”

Eduardo shook his head.

“What did you say?” He breathed.

But Eduardo just flicked his wrist and Mark gasped, tensed, and stretched his neck back as he grunted and came on Eduardo's stomach. It felt hot, and it felt like a brand as it dripped down his skin.

Mark caught his breath, chest moving rapidly, and Eduardo watched as he closed his eyes and licked his lips, coming back to himself. It was incredible to watch. But then, everything that had just happened had been incredible.

He was still inside him, and he really didn't want to move, but his arms and legs were killing him so he pulled out and whimpered a little. Mark lowered his legs and winced, apparently he was a bit sore as well. Eduardo laughed, he couldn't help it, not because they were sore but because he was happy and it was threatening to bubble out of him in a disgusting way.

Mark glared up at him for a second, watching as Eduardo pulled off the condom and tied it closed. Mark narrowed his eyes at him as Eduardo caught him staring. “Cleanliness is next to ass fucking?”

Eduardo laughed again and shrugged, tossing it on the bed. “Fine. Be gross.”

Mark just shook his head and looked up at him. His face was still dotted with sweat, and Eduardo wanted to lick it off.

“Tell me what you said.”

God, no. Just no. He wasn't going to do that. “Just random stuff about your amazing ass, is all.” He bit his lip.

Mark suddenly jumped up from the bed and walked quickly out to the living room. “I'm looking it up!” He yelled back and Eduardo's stomach dropped as he followed him.

“Mark, stop it! Come on!” His cheeks were probably beet red and he knew they both looked ridiculous, naked and sweaty, fighting over the desktop mouse. “Really, it's nothing! I didn't say anything!”

“Do I have to lock myself in the bathroom with my laptop?” Mark tried to pry Eduardo's fingers off the mouse one by one.

“I said I love you, okay!” Eduardo shouted, and Mark stilled. “I said I love you, because I do, and I know we haven't been, _whatever_ , very long, but I do. We both were stupid and I was stupid first and when you, with Sean, it really hurt and I wanted... But I love you Mark, and I don't think you love me. I think you like me a lot and you like fucking me which is fine, more than fine, and I don't blame you because I'm not very lovable so if you just want to keep doing this and nothing else, it's fine. But I didn't want to tell you that for real, because I'm scared you won't want me at all.”

He was running out of air by the end and had to take a deep breath. Mark lowered his hands and let go of the mouse as he stared at Eduardo. He blinked a few times, looked at the floor, and Eduardo felt his eyes begin to warm, warning him he was probably about to cry because Mark was probably about to tell him to get out but then Mark just nodded, and said “I think you should move in here.”

Yeah, he had clearly slipped into some post-orgasmic hallucination.

“What?”

“I mean, once you graduate, of course. You should move in here. I know you're probably going off to Harvard, which you should, because well. I'm not your guidance counselor, here, you know all the reasons. But when you come back for breaks I think it would be good if you stayed here. After you graduate from college, well, we can talk about that because we might have to relocate, but --”

And then Mark really couldn't talk anymore, because Eduardo was kissing him stupid. Mark pulled back eventually and placed his hand over Eduardo's mouth.

“And Wardo, I don't just want you around to fuck.”

Eduardo nodded and mumbled behind Mark's palm. “For cooking, too, right?”

Mark smirked and nodded. “That was implied.” Mark moved his hand and went to kiss him but Eduardo dodged his mouth.

“Oh, by the way, finals are coming up and I was just wondering if you could do me a favor -” Mark grabbed him by the ass and yanked him flesh against his body, his eyes lit with amusement.

“Do I have to spank you?”

Eduardo grinned. “Yes, _sir_.”

\- -

(A YEAR AND A HALF LATER)

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Good, so good, wish it was your hand, baby.”

“You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“No you don't, you like it, I can tell. You always fuck me harder when I say it.”

“I fuck you harder _because_ you say it, because I hate it.”

“Either way, I win. Baby.”

“Stop touching yourself.”

“Ugh, Mark!”

“Be good.”

“Need it.”

“Do you want to come?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Did you finish your paper for Econ yet?”

“ _Ugh!_ Yes.”

“Fine. You can jerk off until you come.”

Eduardo worked himself faster, harder, moaning and so close, he just needed, “Say it, please.”

“Come for me, Eduardo.”

And he did, he was, all over his hand, sitting on his dorm room bed with his pants at his knees just when his roommate, Divya, walked in.

“Wow! I, um. Wow.”

“Shit, Divya! Don't you knock?” Eduardo pulled up his pants and ignored the snickering on the other end of the phone.

“This is my room, too, Wardo. If I knew you were in here jerking it I wouldn't have come in. But I'm not leaving, because I need my science textbook, and that's more important than leaving and escaping this crushing awkwardness.”

As Divya looked around his part of the room, Eduardo picked his cell back up. “Yeah, real funny, Mark. God, I really need to get a single next year.”

“I thought so. What does you roommate look like, by the way? Maybe next time I'll tell you to let him watch.”

As squirmy as that made Eduardo feel, he wasn't considering it as an option. “I don't think he'd be into that.”

Divya looked up from where he had stuck his head under his bed. “Are you talking about me? Because no, whatever it is, I definitely wouldn't be into that.”

Eduardo just laughed. Divya yelled out in victory as he found his book and brandished it over his head. “Alright, you get back to, whatever you were doing. Put a sock on the door next time, yeah? And say hi to your husband for me.”

When he was gone Eduardo sighed into the phone. “I miss you.”

“Break's coming up.”

“Not soon enough. I want to come home.”

“Yeah, I haven't eaten a decent meal in months.”

Eduardo laughed again. So yeah, he was living with Mark. Well, he was living at the Harvard dorms, but when he wasn't there, he was back in Florida with Mark.

His senior year had been just about the best year of his life. Well, it had been incredibly challenging to keep up with school and extra activities while Mark was distracting him by just being alive. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn't have him as a teacher that year so he had some time to actually use his brain during school hours.

When he'd gotten his acceptance letter from Harvard, Mark had taken him and his friends out to dinner. It had started out really awkward, because well, Mark was Mark and he had also taught half the people at the table. Then they'd all started drinking and it had gotten fun. Dustin tried to talk to Mark about Battlestar Galactica, and had gotten slightly offended when Mark said he preferred the original version more. Chris had taken control of the situation and started talking about how proud they all were of Eduardo, and when his blush had died down, Christy elbowed him in the side teasingly and Mark rubbed his knee under the table. Dustin said the old BSG had its moments and things went smoothly from there.

When he'd announced to his family he was moving out at graduation last year, and moving in with his boyfriend, it had all gone less than smoothly. His father threatened to cut him off, so he couldn't even pay for Harvard, until his mother reminded him it would be more damaging to their family to have Eduardo not go to the school their whole family and all their friends and all of his _business associates_ thought he was going to go to. That having a failure as a son would be very humiliating, and as long as Eduardo didn't tell anyone he was living with, um, who he was living with, what harm could come of letting him leave?

It was as close to his mother would come to being completely on his side, and it worked.

His father wouldn't even look at him anymore, but he'd hardly looked at him to begin with.

“I might even need to be punished when I get back.”

“Why?” Mark's voice lowered.

“Because I really didn't write my Econ paper.”

Mark chuckled. “I have the paddle ready.”

Eduardo actually _really liked_ the paddle.

“I have to go. I need to um, clean up before my class.” Eduardo bit his bottom lip and paused. “I love you, Mark.”

He knew Mark would never say it back, because he wasn't built that way, but Eduardo knew he felt it. He knew it in the way he kissed him, the way he'd learned to put his dirty clothes in the hamper instead of on the floor for him, the way he sometimes turned off his laptop in the middle of the night when Eduardo asked him to come to bed and cuddle with him. He'd gotten used to the cuddling. Every now and then he'd even let Eduardo take him to the beach, even if he refused to take off his t-shirt.

Eduardo knew Mark loved him in the way he fucked him, hard and relentless, like Eduardo was all his and and no one elses. The way he let Eduardo fuck _him_ sometimes, let himself be needy and vulnerable. There was the way he hit him when he was bad and the way he sucked him when he was good. Eduardo just knew. And it was good to be sure, totally and completely, that someone actually loved him. That he belonged to Mark, and that Mark belonged to him.

“Wardo?” Mark said softly. “Lick your hand clean for me.”

Eduardo grinned. Yeah, Mark had his own way of letting him know.

\- -


End file.
